Akhir Penantian(?) S1
by pascal-meitanteiboys
Summary: Black Organization sudah terkepung dan terpojok, tetapi tidak semudah itu bagi Conan dan Ai untuk kembali ke wujud mereka semula. Setelah penantian itu tiba, apakah kebahagiaan dirasakan oleh semua orang? WARNING: OOC, typo, alur terlalu cepat, banyak missing link... SEASON 2 COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Detective Conan

All characters belong to © Gosho, Aoyama

CaseClosed – Detective Conan Series

 **AKHIR PENANTIAN(?)**

CHAPTER 1

Asa, Awal Sebuah Akhir

 **Conan's POV**

Hari itu sebenarnya adalah hari yang biasa bagiku, menjalani rutinitas layaknya anak SD. Ya, sudah hampir setahun aku seperti ini, seorang detektif SMA terkenal yang terjebak di tubuh anak kecil. Seharusnya aku bisa menikmati sekolah bersama dengan Ran, teman masa kecil sekaligus hmmm... sahabat(?), di SMA Teitan. Di samping itu, seharusnya namaku juga yang terpampang di berbagai koran karena memecahkan berbagai kasus, bukan nama paman bodoh yang hanya bisa bermabuk-mabukkan itu.

Dering telepon itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Rupanya HP Conan yang berbunyi-eh. Terpampang nama Jodie-sensei di sana.

"Moshi-moshi," sahutku.

"Cool kid, apa kau sedang sibuk?" Suara Jodie-sensei menggema di sebrang sana

"Ngg tidak, sebentar lagi sekolah selesai. Ada apa, Jodie-sensei? Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Kau bisa menebakku dengan tepat. Baiklah, kalau begitu di kafe seberang Taman Kota Beika satu jam dari sekarang. Kau boleh membawa gadis berambut pirang itu."

"Baiklah, Jodie-sensei.."

Aku meletakkan kembali HPku di tas dan menyadari tatapan penasaran dari gadis berambut pirang stroberi itu.

"Siapa yang menelepon, Kudo-kun?" tanyanya

"Ngg bukan siapa-siapa..." Ah, betapa bodohnya aku! Bukankah sudah jelas tidak ada yang bisa kusembunyikan dari gadis itu. Terakhir kali aku membohonginya untuk melawan organisasi itu seorang diri, ia berhasil menemukanku dengan kacamata pencari jejak cadangan yang ia sembunyikan. Ia seolah tahu jalan pikiranku sebelum aku menyampaikannya, oh bahkan mungkin sebelum aku memikirkannya. Tapi dari nada bicara Jodie-sensei, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sangat mendesak. Apa ini tentang organisasi itu? Kalau iya, aku tidak mungkin mengajaknya bertemu Jodie-sensei dan rekan-rekan FBInya.

\- End of Conan's POV

 **Ai's POV**

Dari wajah dan tatapannya sekilas padaku, aku sudah tahu ada sesuatu yang ingin dia sembunyikan dariku. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan Jodie-sensei, kalau tidak ia akan menyampaikan semuanya lewat telepon dan pembicaraan tadi akan berlangsung lama. Aku harus mencaritahu kalau-kalau itu tentang mereka. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ia melakukannya lagi seorang diri melawan organisasi itu.

"Jadi Kudo-kun, maukah kau menyampaikan padaku apa yang dikatakan Jodie-sensei?" kataku dengan tatapan _death-glare_ yang selalu ampuh membuka mulutnya yang terkunci.

"Ah... Ano, Jodie-sensei ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku," jawabnya yang bisa kupastikan dengan jelas bahwa ia sedang berusaha mengarang kelanjutan cerita versi-nya.

"Jodie-sensei ingin membicarakan perkembangan kasus minggu lalu yang ditangani paman dan MPD[1] dan melibatkan orang Amerika," sambungnya lagi.

"Oh kuharap kau tidak sedang berusaha membohongiku, Kudo-kun"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya tenang.

"Aku ada keperluan lain, kalian pulanglah duluan," kata maniak Sherlock itu.

"Eh, Conan mau ke mana?" tanya Ayumi

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus tentang kasus yang ditangani paman Mouri minggu lalu, tenang saja.." Kebohongan lain lagi yang ia buat, sudah kuduga. Ia lalu berlari menyeberangi jalan menuju ke arah Taman Kota Beika.

"Hu-uh, dia mau ke mana sih. Kenapa kita tidak boleh ikut?" gumam Ayumi kesal yang langsung disahuti oleh Shonen-meitantei yang lain, Genta dan Mitsuhiko.

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia memang sedang tidak ingin diikuti. Lebih baik kita pulang dan bermain _game_ baru buatan Hakase," ujarku coba menghibur mereka.

"Ayoooo!"

 _Snack_ dan jus sudah kuhidangkan. Aku membiarkan mereka bermain dan mengambil _cardigan_ ku. Udara dingin di luar menandakan musim dingin akan segera tiba. Ya, musim dingin, musim kesukaanku. Tetapi di musim dingin ini pula aku lebih sering merasakan hawa mereka. Ya, seperti saat aku hampir terbunuh oleh Pisco di gudang Hotel Haido saat itu. Hampir... Dan detektif itu menyelamatkan hidupku. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melindungiku, janjinya untuk selalu melindungiku. Walau aku selalu bersikap sebagai gadis tegar yang mampu mengatasi segalanya sendiri, tapi sesungguhnya janji itu yang membuatku tetap bertahan walau dalam kondisi sulit sekalipun. Karena aku tahu kalau ia akan selalu ada di sana untukku, tapi... sampai kapan?

"Hakase, aku mau pergi dulu. Kalau anak-anak itu bertanya, bilang saja aku sedang melanjutkan penelitian di ruang bawah tanah dan tidak mau diganggu," kataku sambil berlalu keluar rumah.

\- End of Ai's POV

" _Aku tidak mungkin membawanya selama aku tidak mengetahui apa yang akan dibicarakan Jodie-sensei tentang mereka_ _ **[2]**_ _,_ " pikir Conan. Tentu saja Conan khawatir dengan Ai yang selalu gegabah jika menyangkut organisasi yang dikhianatinya itu. Apalagi saat Ai selalu melarang Conan untuk bertindak lebih jauh.

" _Ta... Tatapan apa ini? Siapa yang mengikutiku?_ " Conan menatap sekeliling dan tidak menemui siapapun. " _Anak-anak itu tentu sudah pulang karena mereka sudah menelepon dan mengajakku bergabung setelah ini selesai._ " Conan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke tempat perjanjian dengan Jodie.

"Hai, Cool-kid! Sepuluh menit lebih cepat, kau benar-benar tidak sabar dengan apa yang ingin kusampaikan ya?" Jodie-sensei berusaha menggoda Conan dan hanya dibalas dengan tampang oi-oi miliknya. "Tapi, kenapa kalian berjalan berjauhan seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi di jalan?" Conan pun bingung dengan pertanyaan Jodie-sensei dan matanya kini berpindah ke arah tatapan Jodie-sensei dan James yang menatap gadis berambut pirang stroberi itu berjalan ke arah mereka.

Mau tidak mau, Conan mengajak Ai duduk di sebelahnya dan membiarkan ia mendengar apa yang diceritakan Jodie-sensei selanjutnya.

"Jadi, apa rencana selanjutnya?" tanya Ai memecah keheningan.

"Kami berencana melakukan pertemuan dengan MPD dan menjelaskan segalanya. Bagaimanapun kita perlu kekuatan besar untuk menumpas mereka," jelas James. Tatapan mata dan senyum tajam Conan menandakan bahwa ia sangat antusias dengan rencana tersebut.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, kedua tangan Conan terus mengepal sambil bergetar, tanda bahwa ia sudah tak sabar lagi untuk menumpas mereka dan mendapatkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama, Haibara-san? Apa kau sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali ke kehidupanmu semula?" tanya Conan. Hanya hening yang ia dapatkan. Sesungguhnya pikiran Ai sedang berkecamuk. Ia sangat ingin membalas kematian kedua orangtua dan kakaknya kepada organisasi itu. Lagipula perannya dalam meruntuhkan organisasi itu sekaligus menjadi penebusan dosanya terhadap kehidupan Shinichi yang telah ia renggut secara tidak langsung. Ikut menghancurkan organisasi dan membuat antidot permanen APTX4869, itulah hal yang bisa memperbaiki keadaan bahkan sekalipun ia harus mengorbankan segalanya. Ya, segalanya... Tapi, apakah pengorbanan itu yang benar-benar ia ingin lakukan? Ia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah gadis yang mempunyai impian. Impian yang bagaikan kutub yang saling berseberangan yang tidak mungkin berjalan beriringan.

* * *

[1] MPD = _Metropolitan Police Department_ , Kepolisian Jepang

[2] Kata-kata yang dicetak miring diucapkan dalam hati karakter tersebut

* * *

Halo semuaa! Saya newbie di sinii... Sebelumnya saya hanya menjadi pembaca setia dan penggemar beberapa author di sinii. Saya kini mencoba menulis juga dan menuangkan beberapa ide saya. Sayasangat mengharapkan review dan saran dari para pembaca semua, hanya saja sebelumnya saya mohon maaf karena tidak semua saran dapat diakomodir. Hal ini dikarenakan jalan cerita yang sudah selesai dan saat ini saya sedang menggarap sekuelnya. Akhir kata, saya mengucapkan selamat membaca dan mohon reviewnya! Arigatou~


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Detective Conan

All characters belong to © Gosho, Aoyama

CaseClosed – Detective Conan (Fanfiction) Series

 **AKHIR PENANTIAN(?)**

CHAPTER 2

Kotak Pandora

Sirine mengaung-ngaung di depan sebuah kompleks bangunan yang berdiri kokoh dengan tembok tebal bagaikan benteng mengelilinginya. Puluhan polisi bersenjata lengkap dan menggunakan jaket anti peluru bertebaran di sekitar bangunan itu. Dalam hiruk-pikuk itu terlihat wajah-wajah orang asing lengkap dengan rompi atau jaket bertuliskan FBI maupun CIA. Berkumpul bersama mereka wajah yang juga tak asing, Rena Mizunashi, yang kini sedang mengenakan rompi yang baru saja disodorkan oleh Shuichi. Rena menyampaikan segala info di dalam bangunan yang mungkin diperlukan oleh para _agent_ dan MPD.

Selama mendengarkan, Jodie menatap Shuichi yang kini begitu nyata di hadapannya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi dengan Shuichi, ia pikir Shuichi sudah benar-benar mati. Shuichi yang selama ini menggunakan wujud Subaru ternyata menunggu saat di mana ia bisa membalaskan kematian kekasihnya, Akemi Miyano. Darah mengalir begitu cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya saat Conan menceritakan semuanya minggu lalu dan ia pun setuju untuk bergabung. Jodie berhenti menatapnya saat kedua mata mereka beradu, " _Itu benar-benar dia. Shu sudah kembali_ ," pikirnya setelah melihat mata Shuichi.

"Ini adalah wilayah yurisdiksi kami! Seharusnya kalian tidak boleh menggunakan senjata kalian di sini! Kamilah yang akan memimpin operasi!" ujar Komisaris Matsumoto setengah berteriak. Jodie yang sudah hendak membantah ditahan oleh James yang membalas dengan tenang, "Baiklah, kami akan meng _cover_ di belakang untuk mencegah jika ada anggota mereka yang lari. Tetapi apapun yang terjadi, tolong jangan menghancurkan operasi yang telah kami rintis sejak lama ini."

Sepasukan polisi berseragam lengkap dan bersenjata laras panjang menerobos gerbang besar yang kokoh itu. Diikuti dengan puluhan polisi Jepang yang sudah mengenakan rompi anti peluru menyandang pistol maupun revolver. Conan, Ran, Kazuha, Heiji, Sera, Kogoro, Hakase, dan Shonen-meitantei hanya bisa melihat dari jarak sekitar 100 meter – batas aman yang ditetapkan polisi.

"Seperti yang sudah kubilang, tidak ada gunanya kalian ikut ke sini. Bahkan tidak seharusnya kalian ke sini, hanya merepotkan saja," jawab Kogoro sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan kasus besar yang terungkap berkat paman!" Jawab Conan sambil sumringah yang diikuti senyuman dan anggukan meng-iya-kan dari Heiji, Sera, dan Shonen-meitantei.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan yang walaupun tidak terlalu besar tetapi mengejutkan terjadi. "A-a-apa yang terjadi?" ujar Kogoro. "Hei kalian, cepat menjauh! Bagaimanapun juga ini daerah berbahaya! Cepat pergi!" teriak salah satu polisi berseragam kepada mereka. Polisi yang lain pun berusaha mengusir dan menjauhkan Kogoro dan kerumunannya. Memanfaatkan celah itu Conan, Heiji, dan Sera menerobos lebih dekat ke arah bangunan. Polisi-polisi yang sibuk menyingkirkan Kogoro, para perempuan dan shonen-meitantei pun kecolongan dan berusaha mengejar mereka. Melihat Conan yang berlari, Ran mencoba mengejar untuk menangkap Conan. Tetapi ulahnya ini membuat polisi berusaha menahannya yang memancing kemarahan Kogoro, "Hei, jangan perlakukan anakku dengan kasar!"

"Izinkan mereka masuk," ucap Jodie.

"Eh, tapi...," polisi berseragam itu mencoba membantah.

"Operasi ini sebenarnya milik kami! Kami sudah berbaik hati membiarkan kalian memimpin, jangan lagi kalian merebut hak kami untuk mengizinkan masuk siapapun yang kami anggap perlu!" lanjut Jodie.

"Baiklah, tapi tidak dengan anak-anak itu, Bu Jodie. Mereka masih terlalu kecil dan malah bisa menjadi ancaman," ucap Inspektur Shiratori yang melihat keributan itu.

"Oh tentu saja tidak, tapi aku minta anak berambut pirang itu juga ikut masuk. Kami ada perlu dengannya sama seperti dengan Conan," jawab Jodie sambil berlalu kembali ke arah bangunan itu.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi, Camel?" tanya Conan.

"Sebuah ledakan terjadi di bangunan paling barat, menurut _agent_ kami ada beberapa petugas terluka," jawab Camel dengan nada panik.

" _Apa mereka sudah tahu kalau kami akan datang?_ " Conan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dilihat dari kondisinya, sepertinya ya. Mungkin mereka sudah menyiapkan berbagai kejutan di sana. Termasuk mungkin mereka tahu bahwa aku masih hidup dan akan menyaksikan penyerbuan terhadap mereka," ucap Ai dengan tenang di sebelah Conan. Tenang? Ya, pada penampilan luarnya.

"Bodoh, mereka tahu kau sudah mati," jawab Conan lagi.

"Tidak, aku masih merasakan ancaman mereka yang seolah menelanjangiku," kali ini wajah Ai sedikit berubah menjadi cemas.

"Tenanglah, ini semua akan segera berakhir. Aku pasti akan melindungimu sampai semuanya selesai," ujar Conan berusaha menenangkan. Ai tersenyum mendengar itu. Ya, kali ini senyumnya tulus ditujukan bagi maniak Sherlock itu. Ai berpikir bahwa bisa saja ini saat terakhirnya ia mendengar detektif itu mengucapkan kembali janjinya yang dulu pernah terucap.

"Gawat, Inspektur! Banyak pasukan kita yang terluka akibat ledakan tadi! Kontak senjata juga terus terjadi ketika kita mencoba masuk lebih jauh," teriak salah satu petugas kepada Inspektur Megure.

"Ba... Bagaimana ini, Jendral? Perlu 30 – 45 menit hingga pasukan tambahan tiba," ucap Megure. Matsumoto hanya diam mendengar pernyataan itu hingga ia berbicara sesuatu diiringi dengan kilatan matanya, "Baiklah, kita masuk."

"E-eh...," ujar yang lain ternganga. "Tunggu apa lagi? Kita masuk juga sambil menunggu bantuan! Kalian, FBI, ikut juga!" teriak komisaris. "Ha-haii!" Megure, Shiratori, Takagi, Sato, dan Chiba mengenakan rompi anti peluru. Mereka memasuki gerbang utama yang telah didobrak dengan didahului oleh regu FBI sebagai pembuka jalan.

Yumi Minamoto beserta polisi berseragam lain ditugaskan untuk menjaga agar Kogoro dan rombongannya tidak masuk lebih dekat lagi. Tetapi rupanya, ia kecolongan oleh aksi anak berkacamata itu. "Co-conan-kun!" teriak Ran. Yumi berhasil menahan Ran untuk tidak mengejar Conan. Ai hanya terpaku saat melihar Conan berlari memunggunginya hingga ia sadar bahwa itu tidak boleh terjadi. Holmes yang serba ingin tahu itu tidak boleh bertindak membahyakan dirinya lebih jauh! "Kudo-kun!" teriak Ai. Ia berlari lalu entah bagaimana berhasil mencabut pistol yang ada di pinggang polisi yang membantu Yumi dan mengejar Conan yang sudah semakin menjauh.

Ran tersentak.

 **Ran's POV**

" _Keadaan rupanya semakin gawat, kami sudah seharusnya tidak berada di sini lagi! Tapi ayah sama sekali tidak menunjukkan niat untuk pergi, apalagi... Conan, dia terlihat begitu bersemangat._ " Lamunanku buyar saat melihat Conan memanfaatkan Yumi-san yang mencoba menjauhkan kami dari lokasi itu dengan berlari menerobos. Aku mencoba berlari mengejarnya, tapi rupanya tubuhku yang jauh lebih besar membuatku lebih mudah ditangkap. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan anak sekecil itu terlibat dalam bahaya, apalagi dia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri.

"Kudo-kun!"

Aku tersentak saat suara anak misterius itu meneriakkan nama satu-satunya orang yang kutunggu. Apa dia ada di sini? Aku mencari-cari dengan mataku, tapi yang kudapat hanya sosok anak berambut pirang stroberi itu yang dengan lincahnya berlari menerobos Yumi-san serta rekan-rekannya bahkan sempat merebut pistol salah satu petugas. Ia terus berlari, mengejar Conan.

Tu-tunggu, Conan? Bukankah tadi dia meneriakkan nama Shinichi? Lalu kenapa wajah cemasnya yang kulihat sebelum berteriak dan berlari tadi terus menuju ke Conan? A-apakah...?

Tiba-tiba aku merasa lututku sangat lemas dan aku terkulai ke tanah. Ayah yang berada di sampingku terlihat panik, begitu pula Yumi-san. Ada rasa sakit di betisku dan setelah kulihat, darah mulai mengalir di sana. "Oi oi, dia terkena peluru," ujar Yumi-san panik. "Cepat kita pergi dari sini!" ucap ayah yang kemudian membopongku menjauh. " _Aku tidak mau pergi!_ " Tapi suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan. " _Aku tidak mau kehilangan dia lagi._ "

\- End of Ran's POV

Conan berlari dan bersembunyi di balik sudut sebuah tembok untuk melihat keadaan saat ia sadar bahwa ia tidak sendirian.

"Haibara, kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Conan sambil memancarkan kecemasan.

"Bodoh! Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu melawan mereka seorang diri?"

Conan hanya tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. Melihat senyum itu, Ai langsung mencoba 'mengatasi'nya. "Lagipula, aku membawakan bekal untukmu..." Sebuah pistol dijulurkan Ai kepada Conan. "Kau mau melawan mereka tanpa senjata haah?" sambungnya.

Conan hanya memandang Ai yang menyodorkan senjata itu. Lalu ia menggenggam tangan Ai yang memegang pistol itu sambil berkata, "Simpanlah itu untuk dirimu sendiri. Bukankah seseorang perlu membalaskan dendamnya kepada mereka?" Ai terkesima dengan kata-kata Conan. " _Lagipula aku tidak pernah dan tidak mungkin membunuh, Haibara_ " pikir Conan.

"Baiklah, kalau itu memang maumu," Ai menyimpan pistol itu ke balik cardigannya. "Tapi jangan memohon padaku untuk menggunakannya kepada mereka saat kau sedang sekarat, Tuan Holmes," sambungnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Jadi apa rencanamu?" tanya Ai.

Conan menyodorkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan gambar menyerupai sebuah peta, "Ini adalah _blueprint_ bangunan ini. Jodie-sensei yang mengirimiku, sepertinya Rena telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik." Ai hanya bisa terkejut. "Dari posisi dan luas ruangan yang kuperkirakan, kemungkinan bangunan yang ada di timur adalah markas Big Boss mereka," sambung Conan.

"Tu-tunggu... Kau mau ke sana?" Ai berusaha mencegahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, itu menjadi urusan FBI dan CIA." Jawabnya dengan tampang oi-oi miliknya. Ia melanjutkan, "Bangunan cukup besar di sebelahnya kemungkinan adalah ruangan komputer, pusat data mereka. Bangunan yang terpisahkan oleh semacam sungai buatan ini kemungkinan laboratorium, itu bisa dilihat dari bentuknya yang seperti terbagi ke beberapa sektor dan memiliki saluran pembuangan limbah tersendiri."

"Jadi kau mau ke sana?" tanya Ai yang kini juga sudah cukup tertarik.

"Ya, mungkin di sana ada. Kotak pandora itu, rahasia yang terkandung tentang obat yang kau buat. Rahasia yang bisa menjadi cara untuk mengembalikan kehidupan kita seperti semula."

 _ **to be continue...**_

* * *

Terima kasih banyak karena masih membaca kelanjutan dari ff yang masih 'hijau' ini hehe... Terima kasih juga atas review dari **Mell Hinaga Kuran, AiEmerald,** dan **Kikomuri Uzuka**! Salam kenal juga!

Rencananya chapter baru akan diupdate max. tiap 1 minggu semoga tidak terlalu lama ya! Chapter kali ini mungkin sedikit lebih panjang daripada chapter sebelumnya dan untuk selanjutnya kira-kira tiap chapter akan sepanjang ini. Kalau misalnya terlalu panjang silakan langsung dikomentari saja ya biar bisa disesuaikan dengan keinginan pembaca hehe. Mohon reviewnya! Arigatou~


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Detective Conan

All characters belong to © Gosho, Aoyama

CaseClosed/Detective Conan (Fanfiction) Series **AKHIR PENANTIAN(?)**

CHAPTER 3

Keputusan yang Salah

 **Ai's POV**

Mataku berbinar dan jantungku berdegup kencang saat Kudo menjelaskan letak pusat data dan laboratorium mereka. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk masuk ke sana dan menemukan petunjuk apapun tentang obat itu, obat warisan penelitian kedua orangtuaku. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Apa kata Kudo barusan? Obat yang kubuat? Mengembalikan kehidupan ke semula? Apakah itu artinya aku akan kembali sendiri? Suaraku tercekat, nafasku sesak. Aku sadar bahwa ini semua tidak perlu terjadi jika orangtuaku tidak mewarisi penelitian itu. Atau mungkin kalau aku tidak melanjutkannya? Entahlah, aku pikir keduanya sama-sama salah. Aku telah merenggut kebahagiaan banyak orang, termasuk kebahagiaannya bersama wanita itu.

"Jika datanya bisa kita dapatkan, tentu kau bisa membuat antidot itu bukan? Dengan demikian semuanya akan selesai dan case closed," ucap detektif itu masih dengan tersenyum puas. Pikiranku kembali melayang.

Ya, semuanya selesai. Mungkin juga itu termasuk kebersamaanku dengannya. Bodohnya aku, aku berharap bahwa detektif ini akan selalu ada melindungi bahkan mendampingiku sampai kapanpun. " _Apa yang sedang kau harapkan dari orang yang kehidupannya sudah hampir kau hancurkan, Shiho? Apakah kau mengharapkan kebahagiaan bagimu dari orang yang kebahagiaannya sendiri telah kau rebut?_ " pikirku.

Aku membuyarkan lamunanku sendiri saat kulihat Kudo yang bingung menatapku. Kembali kupasang tatapan dinginku sambil merapatkan cardigan di tubuhku. "Ya. Ayo kita lakukan, Tuan Sherlock."

\- End of Ai's POV

"Ini tidak apa-apa, hanya tergores peluru. Setelah lukanya disterilkan dan diperban dia bisa pulih kembali, tidak perlu dibawa ke RS," ucap petugas medis yang disiagakan. "Te, terima kasih banyak," ucap Kogoro.

"Ini benar-benar berbahaya, sepertinya kita memang harus pergi dari sini," Hakase setengah panik. "Ngo-ngomong-ngomong, di mana Conan dan Ai?" lanjutnya.

Wajah Kogoro sedikit berubah saat berkata lirih, "Mereka menerobos masuk ke sana."

Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut Hakase, shonen meitantei dan Kazuha yang sedaritadi menunggu di sana. Hanya rasa kaget dan khawatir sementara Heiji dan Sera hanya bisa menatap penuh harap ke arah bangunan yang kini mulai diselimuti asap tipis.

Desingan peluru dan rentetan suara tembekan terus bergema di bagian timur kompleks bangunan itu. Turun tangannya _agent-agent_ FBI serta CIA rupanya turut mempermudah penggerebekan – mungkin lebih tepatnya penyerangan – terhadap markas organisasi itu. Kini mereka sudah hampir memasuki jantung dari organisasi itu. Sementara hanya beberapa meter dari pusat baku tembak itu, Ai dan Conan berhasil menyelinap masuk ke dalam laboratorium.

"Aku akan mencari data-data dari tumpukan dokumen ini, kau cobalah memeriksa di komputer itu," perintah Conan. Ai hanya merespon dalam diam dengan segera mengambil tempat di atas kursi yang ada di depan komputer. Panik? Ya, sepertinya itu yang Ai rasakan. Tapi kini ia merasakan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar panik. Hawa itu, perasaan itu. Ya, mereka ada begitu dekat. "K-ku-kudo-kun...," sambil matanya yang penuh dengan ketakutan menatap ke arah pintu.

Conan melangkah mundur dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng hidup bagi Ai saat pria berjubah panjang itu menyeruak masuk sambil bersuara dingin, "Welcome back...," Pria berambut panjang itu menampakkan wujudnya seraya melanjutkan kata-katanya, "...Sherry." Sebuah pistol ia todongkan kepada Conan dan Ai.

Ai tidak habis pikir bagaimana Gin bisa menemukannya di tengah baku tembak yang ada di luar. Apakah Gin terlalu mengenalnya hingga ia bisa menebak apa yang dia akan lakukan? Yang pasti, saat ini tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan di tengah todongan pistol itu. Apalagi kali ini bukan hanya nyawanya yang terancam, tapi juga nyawa Conan, orang yang paling tidak ia inginkan untuk pergi dari kehidupannya. "Dan salam kenal...," Gin memiringkan moncong pistolnya ke arah Conan. "...Shinichi Kudo," lanjut Gin.

Mata Conan dan Ai terbelalak saat Gin menyebutkan identitas Conan yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana Gin bisa tahu? Bukankah hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui tentang kebenaran itu? Apakah ada pengkhianat dari kubu mereka?

"Apa kau terkejut, Shinichi?" tanya Gin. "Mungkin seharusnya aku menghabisimu dengan senjataku sendiri tanpa harus mengandalkan obat buatan wanita pengkhianat yang kini hanya mampu bersembunyi di belakangmu itu," lanjutnya. "Mudah saja menebaknya. Jika wanita itu berubah menjadi seorang gadis kecil berusia 7 tahun, bisa kupastikan hal yang sama terjadi denganmu yang meminum obat yang sama." Sorot mata Gin menatap mereka seperti seekor serigala yang siap menerkam mangsanya, sorot mata pembunuh yang begitu kejam.

"Kembalilah kepada kami, Sherry," ucap Vodka yang ada di belakang Gin. "Big Boss akan memaafkanmu jika kamu mau melanjutkan penelitian itu," sambungnya lagi. Ai hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan itu sementara Conan terus berpikir keras untuk mencari jalan keluar sambil terus men-tamengi Ai.

"Huh, untuk apa aku harus kembali jika kehancuran kalian sudah di depan mata?" ucap Ai dingin.

Gin tersenyum dingin mendengar ucapan itu seraya membalas, "Kalau kami hancur, kau juga hancur bersama kami, pengkhianat."

"FBI! Drop your weapon!" teriak Jodie dan Camel dari belakang Gin dan Vodka. Vodka yang terkejut berusaha melepaskan tembakan, tetapi sayang peluru Jodie lebih dulu menyambar tubuhnya hingga ia tersungkur. Conan yang melihat kesempatan ini berteriak kepada Ai, "Haibara, lari!" Ai lari ke arah pintu yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter di sebelah mereka. Tiga buah letusan pistol terdengar seraya rubuhnya tubuh Ai ke lantai. Sedikit asap mengepul keluar dari mulut pistol Gin. Rupanya jarak 3 meter masih terlalu jauh untuk lari dari serbuan peluru Gin. Saat Jodie hendak menembak Gin, Gin menodongkan sebuah pistol lagi dengan tangan yang satunya ke arah Jodie dan Camel. "Sudah kubilang kau akan hancur bersama kami, Sherry. Tidak ada tempat di manapun bagi pengkhianat sepertimu," ucap Gin lagi.

 **Conan's POV**

" _A-apa yang terjadi?_ " Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat kudengar suara tembakan itu. Saat kulihat ke arah pintu, pintu itu tetap tertutup. Bukankah seharusnya pintu itu terbuka? Bukankah ia seharusnya sudah keluar dari pintu itu? Aku tersadar saat kulihat ia tergeletak di depan pintu. Darah mengalir dari tubuhnya. "Haibara!" teriakku. Aku berlari menghampirinya, ia masih bernafas. Betapa bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku berhenti melindunginya dan malah menyuruhnya berlari sendirian?

Aku melihat sesuatu menyembul di balik pinggangnya. Bentuk itu, pistol. Aku ingat akan senjata yang ia tawarkan kepadaku di awal. Aku menarik pistol itu dan menodongkannya ke arah Gin. Jodie dan Camel terkejut tetapi setelah itu tersenyum menang karena dengan begini Gin bisa mati langkah. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan prinsipku untuk tidak akan melukai siapapun dengan senjata. Aku akan menembaknya jika ia melakukan lebih jauh lagi dengan senjata itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah langkah mendekat terdengar dari balik pintu di sampingku. Aku pikir itu sebuah bantuan hingga kusadari senyum di wajah Gin.

"Fufufu. Selamat bergabung, Vermouth." Ucap Gin sambil tersenyum. "Kau pasti mau membantuku untuk menghabisi kedua bocah itu bukan?" lanjutnya. Kulihat Vermouth masuk dari pintu itu sambil menenteng sebuah AK-47. "Bukan caraku untuk melibatkan anak berkacamata ini," jawab Vermouth dingin. "Lagipula aku sudah berhenti mengejar Sherry," lanjutnya lagi. Aku terkejut mendengar kata-kata itu. Aku berusaha untuk mengulang tiap kata yang diucapkannya dan berusaha mencari sesuatu yang salah. Pikiranku mendadak kacau saat kurasakan nyeri di tanganku dan yang kudengar setelah itu adalah rentetan suara tembakan lagi dan Gin rubuh. "Drop your weapon, Vermouth!" teriak Jodie.

Rupanya Gin menembak dengan membabi-buta dengan kedua pistolnya saat kulihat Vermouth meletakkan pistolnya dan darah – seperti yang mengalir dari tanganku – mengalir juga dari sisi perutnya. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya yang tersenyum dan seolah mendengarnya berkata, "Aku memegang janjiku 'kan, Cool Guy?"

\- End of Conan's POV

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Cool Kid?" tanya Jodie.

"Tolong segera bawa dia ke RS, Jodie-sensei. Dia terus mengeluarkan darah," ucap Conan dengan wajah panik.

"Aku minta 1 unit ambulans bersiaga di gerbang, ada sipil yang terluka di sini." Jodie menghubungi lewat _mic_ yang menempel di kerahnya. "Kau juga harus ikut, Conan. Kau terluka." Lanjut Jodie cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jodie-sensei. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan, aku titip Haibara!" teriak Conan sambil kini berlari keluar ke arah ruang pusat data.

MPD masuk dan menyelidiki sekitar ruangan laboratorium itu. "Bagaimana, Inspektur? Apakah big boss mereka tertangkap?" tanya James. "Maafkan kami, ia berhasil lolos dalam baku tembak," jawab Inspektur. "Tapi kami sedang melakukan penggeledahan di ruangannya. Anak yang bernama Sera juga ada di sana, salah satu anak buahmu bilang bahwa ia adalah bagian dari kalian," lanjut Inspektur lagi. "I-inspektur, g-ga-wat," ucap Sato saat menengok ke arah laci yang baru saja ia buka. "Ada apa?" tanya Camel. "I-ini... Bom!"

"Bagaimana dengan waktunya?" tanya James. "Ini sudah berhitung mundur, sa-satu menit lagi.." ucap Sato. "Cepat evakuasi semua pasukan dari sini! Perintahkan pasukan di tempat lain untuk memeriksa juga!" teriak Megure. Mereka pun berlari keluar dari ruang laboratorium.

Sementara di ruang komputer, Conan terus berusaha menerobos masuk ke sistem mereka. Berbagai cara ia coba lakukan bahkan dengan mengacaknya menggunakan alat yang sudah disiapkan Hakase untuk menerobos ke dalam sistem komputer. Fokusnya buyar saat pintu terbuka dan Sera berteriak memanggilnya, "Conan! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Semua tempat sudah dipasangi bom!" Conan terkejut dan matanya memandang sekeliling, berusaha menemukan tanda-tanda benda itu terpasang di ruangan itu. Matanya menatap sebuah benda kecil dengan lampu merah yang berkedip-kedip di bawah meja. Ia dan Sera kemudian berlari keluar tepat di saat bom itu meledak dan melemparkan mereka ke tanah yang berjarak sekitar 20 meter dari ruangan itu.

"Cool Kid!" teriak Jodie. "Kami baik-baik saja, Jodie-sensei," Conan berusaha bangun. "Tapi dengan begini, segala sesuatu tentang mereka lenyap," kata Sera sambil menatap ke arah api yang melalap bangunan tersebut. Raut kekesalan tampak di wajah Conan. "Sial," katanya sambil memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke tanah.

 _ **to be continued...**_

* * *

Hallo, readers semua! Terima kasih sudah setia menunggu dan kini membaca update terbaru dari FF ini... Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah setia memberi review terhadap ceritanya! Awalnya author janji update max 1 minggu sekali, tapi sekarang rasanya jadi tiap 2 hari hehe.. Gapapa kan ya? Daripada membuat readers nunggu lama /kayak ada yg nungguin aja/ hehe..

Di chapter ini, author minta maaf kalau misalnya alur berasa kecepetan dan ada _missing link_ di sana-sini. Author akan coba menjabarkan _missing link_ itu di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Jadi, ditunggu saja update-nya lagi! Mohon updatenya juga agar FF ini bisa jadi lebih baik yaa readers, arigatou!


	4. Chapter 4A

I don't own Detective Conan

All characters belong to © Gosho, Aoyama

CaseClosed/Detective Conan (Fanfiction) Series

 **AKHIR PENANTIAN(?)**

* * *

CHAPTER 4A

Kebenaran yang Tertunda – 1

Raungan sirine ambulans dan pemadam riuh terdengar di tempat Kogoro dan yang lainnya menunggu. Ran hanya termenung duduk di dalam mobil Hakase saat ia melihat Conan, Sera dan Jodie berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Co-conaan!" teriak shonen-meitantei sambil berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu? Kau terluka, Conan!" tanya Ayumi. Heiji juga menatap Conan dengan cemas. Belum sempat Conan menjawab, Mitsuhiko melontarkan pertanyaan, "Tapi, di mana Haibara? Bukankah katanya dia masuk bersamamu?"

Conan seperti teringat sesuatu dan tiba-tiba ia merasa sesak. "Dia sudah dilarikan ke RS terdekat bersama salah satu _agent_ kami," jawab Jodie. "Apaa?! Apa dia terluka juga?" tanya Ayumi yang hampir berlinang air mata, begitu pula dengan Mitsuhiko dan Genta. Ayumi langsung membuka pintu mobil Hakase yang ada di sebelahnya dan menangis di dalam. Hakase pun terlihat _shock_ dan wajahnya pucat. Ia bersandar ke mobilnya karena merasa seperti kehilangan kekuatan, ia menatap Conan yang hanya tertunduk lesu. " _Bukankah ia berjanji untuk melindunginya?_ " pikir Hakase.

"Tenanglah, ia akan baik-baik saja," Jodie berusaha menenangkan.

"Jodie, apa kau tahu siapa Kudo?" tanya James yang sedang bertelepon. "Kudo? Tidak, ada apa?" tanya Jodie bingung. "Gadis berambut pirang itu, kondisinya memburuk dan RS terdekat tidak mampu menanganinya. Aku menyarankan untuk membawanya ke RS tempat kita merawat Rena dulu. Tetapi sepanjang perjalanan, ia mengigau memanggil seseorang yang bernama Kudo," jelas James.

Conan memandang ke arah James. "Jodie-sensei, tolong antar aku ke sana!" teriak Conan. "Eh, baiklah...," seraya Jodie berjalan ke arah mobilnya. "Kalau begitu, kami juga ikut ke sana," ucap Hakase seraya masuk ke mobil diikuti shonen-meitantei. Begitu pula Kogoro dan rombongannya.

" _Lagi-lagi dia memanggil nama Shinichi, apa maksudnya? Siapa anak itu? Apa hubungannya dengan Shinichi? Yang lebih membingungkan lagi, kenapa Conan menjadi panik saat mendengar hal itu? Apakah jangan-jangan... Jangan-jangan Conan benar adalah Shinichi? Tapi, kenapa dia tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa padaku..., dan lagi... Kenapa anak itu memanggil Shinichi?_ " pikir Ran mengambang sepanjang perjalanan ke RS.

" _Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau terjadi hal-hal yang lebih parah atas Haibara. Aku sudah berjanji untuk melindunginya, kenapa kubiarkan ini terjadi? Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa Gin tetap bisa menembaknya saat ia berlari ke pintu tadi. Aku benar-benar bodoh ya, Haibara,"_ pikir Conan.

 **Jodie's POV**

Aku bingung melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada anak ini. Sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya diam dan tertunduk lesu, apakah ia merasa bersalah karena gadis kecil itu tertembak? "Kau baik-baik saja, Cool Kid?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

"Eh, iya...," jawabnya lesu.

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu, bagaimanapun juga bukankah kita tidak akan bisa menghindar dari takdir?" jawabku dengan tetap memandang lurus ke depan. Setahuku tadi, James bilang anak itu terus memanggil nama Kudo. Shinichi Kudo, itukah namanya? Detektif terkenal di SMA tempatku mengajar dulu? Kekasih Ran Mouri rumornya. Detektif terkenal yang menghilang dan hanya sesekali muncul.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku dan sekaligus mengejutkanku. Jika gadis kecil itu sebenarnya adalah gadis seusia anak SMA yang menjadi incaran Vermouth seperti di fotonya, apakah mungkin Conan juga sebenarnya adalah pemuda seusia mereka? Apakah jangan-jangan anak ini... Ah, itu tidak mungkin, mana ada anak SMA bisa tiba-tiba mengecil.

"Jodie-sensei, apa Haibara baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Tapi kali ini ia menatapku dengan penuh kecemasan.

Aku memberi jawaban diplomatis, "Dia akan baik-baik saja selama memperoleh pertolongan medis yang diperlukan. Ada beberapa peluru bersarang di tubuhnya." Dengan rentetan tembakan tadi, seharusnya anak itu sudah mati pikirku. "Ah, apa kau mengenal Shinichi Kudo?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dia hanya terdiam, tidak merespon pertanyaanku sama sekali.

"Aku berjanji untuk melindunginya," ia membuka suaranya kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku berjanji untuk melakukan sesuatu di saat yang diperlukan. Kupikir menyuruhnya lari tadi adalah tindakan yang tepat, tapi ternyata analisisku salah."

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, Conan...," belum selesai aku melanjutkan kata-kataku ia sudah memotongnya. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa memaafkan diriku kalau ia harus meninggal," potongnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan mendadak muncul di pikiranku, "Apakah dia orang yang penting bagimu?"

"Mungkin...," jawabnya lirih. "Apakah itu karena dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengembalikan wujudmu seperti semula?" tanyaku lagi. Entah aku sendiri tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaanku, tapi kurasa perlu untuk mengetahui jawabannya. Wajahnya terlihat kaget mendengar pertanyaanku, jadi aku melanjutkan, "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal dirimu, Cool Kid. Aku hanya membuat spekulasi dengan pertanyaan tadi. Tetapi kalau kau benar-benar menganggap ia penting, kau tidak seharusnya melindunginya seperti seorang detektif melindungi kliennya."

Masih diam dan akupun melanjutkan, "Apakah setelah tujuanmu tercapai kontrakmu dengannya akan berakhir?" Kembali diam yang kudapat. _Lobby_ rumah sakit sudah di depan mata, itulah kelebihan menggunakan mobil ber-sirene yang mampu membelah kemacetan Tokyo di _rush hour_ , jadi aku akan mengeluarkan kata-kata penutupku, "Padahal dia sudah membantumu mencapai tujuan yang tidak akan mampu kau capai sendirian." Aku menghentikan mobil di _lobby_ , "Turun dan pergilah duluan, aku akan mencari parkir."

\- End of Jodie's POV

Conan menghampiri meja resepsionis, "Ano di mana ruang Ai Haibara dirawat?"

"Maaf, siapa?" tanya petugas itu. "Ah, apakah ada pasien kritis yang dipindahkan dari RS di Nishitama?" tanya Conan memperjelas. "Oh kalau pasien itu saat ini sedang ditangani di ruang tindakan. Apakah adik kerabatnya?" tanya petugas itu lagi. "Ya...," jawab Conan. "Kalau begitu adik bisa menghampiri orang asing yang duduk di sebelah sana," katanya sambil menunjuk ke ruang tunggu. "Orang itu yang mendampingi ke sini," lanjutnya lagi. "Arigatou..," kata Conan seraya menuju ke ruang tunggu.

 _Agent_ FBI itu mengarahkan Conan untuk menunggu di ruang tunggu operasi di lantai 2. "Peluru menggores dan hampir merobek paru-parunya, ia mengalami kesulitan bernafas," jelas _agent_ itu. "Selain itu masih dua beberapa peluru lain yang bersarang di tubuhnya," _agent_ itu melanjutkan. Hanya nyeri dan sesak yang dirasa Conan. Ini semua karena ia salah perhitungan. " _Jadi ini yang namanya perasaan bersalah ya?"_ pikirnya.

Dua jam telah berlalu sejak Ai dioperasi dan kini ia dipindahkan ke ICU. Dokter mengatakan bahwa semua peluru sudah berhasil diangkat dan tindakan sudah dilakukan untuk menangani paru-parunya yang terluka oleh peluru. "Tapi anak itu masih perlu dirawat intensif, tubuhnya tidak merespon tindakan medis dengan baik," kata dokter. "Apakah aku boleh menemaninya, dokter?" tanya Conan. Dokter itu melihat ke arah Jodie. "Aku rasa James dengan senang hati akan menjamin semuanya akan baik-baik saja," jawab Jodie seolah mengerti kekhawatiran dokter itu. "Secara medis tidak boleh karena dia masih kecil, tapi kalau James meminta dan ini adalah bagian dari sesuatu yang kalian jalankan aku akan membantu sebisaku," dokter itu berlalu dan Jodie memberi anggukan ke arah Conan. "Kuharap kamu tetap mengikuti prosedurnya, Cool Kid," yang diikuti anggukan Conan.

Hakase dan rombongannya tiba. "Jodie-sensei, bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Hakase pucat. "Tenang saja, Hakase. Dokter yang menanganinya adalah teman James dan ia akan memberikan yang terbaik. Operasi sudah selesai dan saat ini ia sedang beristirahat di ICU," jawab Jodie.

"I-ICU? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Kazuha. "Oh, dia baik-baik saja. Hanya saja sepertinya dia masih ingin beristirahat yang nyenyak karena dia melalui banyak hal hari ini," jawab Jodie lagi. Ia tidak tega melihat shonen-meitantei yang terus menangis.

"Jodie-sensei, di mana Conan?" tanya Ran. "Oh, dia di dalam. Aku memperoleh izin untuk membiarkan dia menemani gadis kecil itu." Ran berjalan mendekati jendela kecil yang dapat melihat ke dalam ruang ICU. Ia melihat betapa raut wajah Conan terlihat cemas dan gadis kecil berambut pirang stroberi itu masih menutup matanya. " _Apakah Shinichi akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku di posisi anak itu?_ " tanyanya.

"Kalian bisa menunggu di ruangan yang sudah disiapkan pihak RS," kata Jodie seraya mengajak mereka menuju ruangan rapat yang difungsikan menjadi ruang tunggu sementara. "Arigatou, Jodie-sensei...," mereka masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Ketika Jodie hendak masuk ke ruangan tersebut, "Sorry, Madam. Akai found it and he asked me to give this file to you," kata seorang _agent_. "Thank you," jawabnya sambil menerima amplop cokelat itu.

Jodie membukanya dan menemukan foto sebuah rumah yang diambil dari berbagai sudut. Ia merasa _familiar_ dengan rumah tersebut. " _Rumah profesor itu!_ " pikirnya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan mengeluarkan _file-file_ di dalamnya. Foto-foto Ai dan Conan mendominasi isi amplop beserta rumah Hakase. " _A-apa-apaan ini,_ " ia berusaha menangkap maksud dari foto-foto tersebut. Ia melihat tanggal yang tertera di setiap foto dan mendapati sebuah nama serta foto lain di baliknya. Ia mengambil _handphone_ -nya dan mulai menelepon. "James, ini aku. Tolong sampaikan pada Shu kalau aku sudah menerima paketnya, selanjutnya aku mau meminta tolong untuk..." Belum selesai Jodie meneruskan kalimatnya, James sudah menjawab, "Aku sudah mengirimkan beberapa orang ke sana, mereka akan berjaga-jaga di sekitar rumah itu."

* * *

Hallo, readers! Kali ini author kembali dengan chapter terbaru dari ff inii... Maaf banget, maaf... Author sendiri merasa chapter ini sedikit aneh karena ada bagian-bagian yang terlalu cepat atau dipaksakan...Mohon pencerahannya dari readers semua, apa yang salah dengan chapter ini...

Bagian terpenting chapter ini ada di bagian akhir.. Kira-kira, apa isi amplop itu selain foto rumah Hakase, serta foto Ai dan Conan...? Please review! Arigatou...


	5. Chapter 4B

I don't own Detective Conan

All characters belong to © Gosho, Aoyama

CaseClosed/Detective Conan (Fanfiction) Series

 **AKHIR PENANTIAN(?)**

* * *

CHAPTER 4B

Kebenaran yang Tertunda - 2

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Jodie-sensei?" tanya Hakase. "Ya, kenapa kau membiarkan Conan dan Ai untuk masuk ke sana? Bukankah itu berbahaya bagi anak-anak?" tanya Genta kesal. Jodie hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu. " _Bukankah kau juga masih anak-anak_?" pikirnya. Belum sempat Jodie menjawab pertanyaan itu, pintu terbuka dan Inspektur Megure masuk didampingi Sato dan Takagi. "Apa-apaan ini, Jodie-san? Kenapa ada korban yang tidak semestinya?" Inspektur setengah berteriak. Inspektur melanjutkan, "Sebaiknya Anda bisa menjelaskan semua ini atau kami akan menganggap operasi Anda di Jepang ini ilegal!"

Jodie terkejut hingga raut wajahnya berubah, "Tidak di depan orang-orang ini dan tidak tanpa atasan saya yang lebih berwenang." Sato dan Takagi mengarahkan shonen-meitantei, Ran, dan Kazuha untuk pergi sementara Hakase, Heiji, dan Kogoro menolak ikut mereka. "Kami perlu tahu apa yang terjadi, kami sudah terlanjur terlibat," ucap Kogoro dengan serius.

Tak lama Jodie menekan sebuah tombol di _remote_ dan memunculkan gambar di papan kaca yang ada di salah satu sisi ruang rapat itu. Tak lama muncul _video-call_ dari James. "Inspektur menuntut penjelasan," jelas Jodie tegas. "Informasi apa lagi yang Anda butuhkan, Inspektur?" tanya James. "Tolong jelaskan semuanya! Jangan sembunyikan apapun dari kami! Banyak petugas kami yang sudah menjadi korban dan kini anak perempuan itu!" tegas Inspektur.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, semua yang kami ketahui sudah kami beritahukan. Yang ingin kusampaikan adalah, operasi yang telah kami rancang ini gagal karena target utamanya lolos. Kalian hanya berhasil menangkap anggota rendahan dan anggota yang saya yakin tidak akan memberikan informasi apa-apa," jelas James. "Ada anak kecil yang menjadi korban dan kau masih berkata seperti itu?" Kogoro ikut angkat bicara. "Kalau Conan dan gadis kecil itu yang kau maksud, mereka berdua memang terlibat di pertengahan operasi kami. Mereka punya informasi yang kami perlukan. Mereka juga termasuk prioritas kami untuk dilindungi. Kami mengaku kecolongan dalam melindungi mereka."

"Informasi apa yang mereka punya? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan dari kami?" lanjut Inspektur.

Tidak ada jawaban, James hanya diam. Inspektur dan yang lain menatap Jodie yang juga mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. "Aku pikir memang ada yang harus dijelaskan," pintu terbuka dan sebuah suara memecah keheningan. Suara itu melanjutkan, "Tapi tolong semua yang akan kalian dengarkan tidak dibawa keluar dari ruang ini. Tidak ada seorangpun selain polisi yang boleh mendengarnya." Semua mata kini tertuju pada sumber suara itu. Ya, anak kecil berkacamata itu. "Aku akan menjelaskannya," jelas Conan.

"Hei, apa-apaan kamu!" Kogoro sudah mau mengangkat dan melemparkan Conan ke luar sesaat sebelum James berteriak, "Hentikan! Anak itu salah satu yang merancang operasi ini..." James melanjutkan, "... bersama Akai." Kogoro dan MPD terkejut.

Kogoro dan Inspektur terkejut dengan semua cerita rencana penyerbuan yang diutarakan Conan. "Tapi kenapa ini gagal? Apakah tertembaknya kakak itu menjadi bagian dari rencana?" tanya Heiji. "Tentu saja bukan, itu kelalaianku," ujar Conan sambil tertunduk. Hanya kilatan kacamatanya sebelum ia melanjutkan dengan pasti, "Tapi aku pikir tidak perlu menyesali apa yang telah terjadi, kita masih punya kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya." "Kakak siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Kogoro. Conan bingung harus menjawab apa karena ia sendiri masih bimbang untuk menceritakan siapa Ai sebenarnya. Ia kemudian membelokkan pertanyaan Heiji ke kejadian yang lain.

 **Conan's POV**

"Apakah paman ingat dengan Masami Hirota?" tanyaku. Paman Kogoro mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Dia adalah pelaku perampokan satu miliar yang tewas itu," sambungku. Paman memukul tangannya seraya mengingat kasus itu. "Tapi apa hubungannya?" tanya dan Inspektur bersamaan. "Dia adalah kakak dari Haibara," masih lanjutku. Muka mereka semua bingung, kecuali Heiji dan Hakase.

"Nama aslinya adalah Akemi Miyano. Ia tewas karena mencoba membebaskan Haibara dari organisasi itu dengan melakukan tugas perampokan," aku mencoba menjelaskan perlahan. Jodie-sensei dan James tampak tidak terkejut mendengar nama itu. Kupikir mereka pasti pernah mendengar nama kekasih dari Shuichi Akai. "Orangtua mereka, Elena dan Atsushi Miyano, adalah peneliti di organisasi itu, akan tetapi mereka dibunuh sebelum kasus perampokan itu. Kini, mereka mengejar Haibara." Terangku secara singkat.

"Tapi kenapa mereka menargetkan anak kecil?" tanya Inspektur. "Itu karena, dia bukan sembarang anak kecil. Bukankah begitu?" Jodie-sensei sepertinya berusaha memancingku. Aku bingung antara harus menceritakan kebenaran atau mengarang cerita selanjutnya. "Haibara belum menceritakannya padaku. Tetapi menurutku, organisasi itu berpikiran bahwa orangtua Haibara menitipkan sesuatu terkait mereka kepada Haibara sebelum ia disuruh lari dari tempat organisasi itu," karangku. Jodie-sensei terlihat tidak percaya dengan cerita karanganku seolah menyindir, apalagi James yang terus menatapku di layar. " _Huh, aku terlalu pengecut. Tapi aku tidak mau lebih banyak orang lagi menjadi korban,"_ pikirku.

"Kalau begitu kita harus melindungi anak itu sambil terus melanjutkan penyelidikan," kata Inspektur. "Dan kita perlu meminta keterangan darinya saat ia sadar," sambung paman. Aku terusik dengan pernyataan itu dan berteriak, "Itu tidak perlu! Ia sudah melalui banyak hal yang tak bisa kita bayangkan dan tidak semestinya! Apa kalian tega mendengarkan cerita yang sesungguhnya tidak mau lagi ia ingat?" Mereka semua kaget mendengar pernyataanku. Lagi-lagi tatapan dingin dari Jodie-sensei, James, Heiji, dan Hakase yang kudapatkan. " _Apa yang sebenarnya sudah kulakukan?_ " pikirku.

"Kau benar-benar detektif, " Hakase angkat bicara. "Apa kau pikir Haibara-kun sebagai klienmu yang berusaha kau lindungi?" sambungnya. "Bisakah kau tidak memperlakukan dia seperti itu? Dia bahkan menganggapmu lebih dari seorang yang sekadar bernasib sama. Kau seperti terlihat frustasi karena apa yang menjadi tujuanmu tidak tercapai. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan dirimu atau Haibara. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kepadanya untuk tidak lari dari takdir? Ini adalah takdir, ini takdirmu, dan ini takdir kalian. Kau tidak bisa mengubahnya. Kenapa kini kau mencoba lari, Shinichi?!" ucap Hakase setengah berteriak dan kemudian menangis. Saat kata terakhir itu terlontar, sekejap rasa kaget tampak dari paman, Inspektur, dan James. Ekspresi dingin dari Hattori-kun dan sebuah senyuman misterius dari Jodie-sensei.

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya, Conan?" tanya Inspektur mencoba menguasai diri. " _Kupikir ini sudah saatnya_ ," kataku dalam hati. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, apapun yang disampaikan di ruangan ini tidak boleh keluar kepada siapapun."

Tiba-tiba Jodie-sensei membuka suaranya, "Shiho Miyano, 19 tahun, _code-name_ Sherry. Salah satu peneliti utama di organisasi tersebut. Ia disekap karena menolak melanjutkan penelitian setelah kedua orangtua dan kakaknya dibunuh. Tidak diketahui dengan pasti bagaimana caranya ia menghilang dari ruang gas tempat ia disekap. Ia memiliki wajah oriental dan rambut pirang stroberi, cocok dengan gadis kecil yang terbaring di ICU itu."

"Saat aku mendengar pria berambut perak panjang itu menyebut _code-name_ tersebut, pikiranku mengawang pada foto target di _dart_ milik Vermouth sehingga aku berkesimpulan gadis kecil itu dan Shiho Miyano adalah orang yang sama. _Correct me if I'm wrong_ , Cool Kid," sambungnya lagi.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, aku hanya berharap ia tidak mengetahui dan membocorkan identitasku saat ini. "Apa maksud Anda dengan orang yang sama, Jodie-san?" tanya Inspektur. Jodie-sensei menjawab, "Mungkin ada yang bisa menjelaskan?"

"Hentikan ini semua!" James memotong pembicaraan. "Prioritas terpenting saat ini adalah memastikan keselamatan gadis kecil itu dan menangkap _big boss_ mereka yang masih berkeliaran. Kali ini, kami memohon kerjasama dari Kepolisian Jepang untuk menyelidiki hal ini," lanjutnya sebelum memutus panggilan. Aku hanya bisa menatap penuh tanda tanya kepada Jodie-sensei.

Belum satu menit sejak panggilan diputus, wajah James muncul kembali di papan. "Nyalakan _channel_ berita," perintahnya. Kami yang bingung menyalakan TV yang ada di sebelah kami.

"Sebuah ledakan baru saja terjadi di Blok 2 Kota Beika malam ini. Ledakan berasal dari sebuah rumah berwarna putih tepat di sebelah rumah milik detektif SMA yang sudah lama menghilang, Shinichi Kudo. Hingga saat ini masih belum bisa dipastikan apakah ada korban jiwa dan kerugian yang terjadi karena petugas masih berusaha melakukan pemadaman dan pengamanan lokasi."

Hakase pucat dan kemudian ia jatuh pingsan. Paman, Inspektur, dan Heiji berusaha membopongnya untuk memperoleh perawatan. " _Maafkan aku, Hakase, berat sekali apa yang harus kau alami_ ," pikirku. Semua kejadian itu membuyarkan kebingungan paman Kogoro dan para polisi tentang identitasku, entah aku harus tetap bersedih atau malah bersyukur. Sebelum pergi Heiji menatapku sambil membalik topinya, "Aku akan membantu menyelidiki ledakan itu." Akupun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ke ruang perawatan Haibara.

Di depan ruang perawatan Ai, aku melihat Ran yang sedang terduduk cemas. Aku memperhatikannya sekilas dan melihat kakinya yang dibalut perban dan bertanya, "Ah, Ran-neechan terluka?" Aku cemas melihatnya, apalagi ia tertunduk lesu. "Aku baik-baik saja, Conan-kun. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Akan tetapi sebuah senyum yang memancarkan kesedihan yang diperlihatkannya. Aku merasa lesu berkata, "Baiklah, Ran-neechan. Aku masuk dulu," jawabku seraya lanjut berjalan menuju ke ruang perawatan Haibara.

Tepat di saat tanganku menyentuh kenop pintu, aku mendengar Ran yang berkata lirih, "Aku tidak selemah itu. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Shinichi..." Kulihat bulir-bulir air mata menetes ke pipinya. Aku terkejut ia menyebut namaku yang sebenarnya. Ingin aku kembali menghampirinya dan menghiburnya sebagai Conan, tetapi aku mengurungkan niatku. " _Maafkan aku, Ran...,_ " ucapku seraya meninggalkannya ke ruang perawatan Haibara.

\- End of Conan's POV

 _ **to be continued...**_

* * *

Kira-kira, apakah kejadian yang menimpa Hakase ada hubungannya dengan organisasi itu...? Lalu, bagaimana nasib identitas Ai yang kini ikut terbongkar?

Please review!

* * *

Halo readers! Di sini author kembali dengan chapter ke-4 ff ini... Makin nggak jelas ya ceritanya? Gomen... Author emang masih bener-bener belajar bikin cerita, jadi maaf kalau banyak pesan-pesan yang tidak tersampaikan. Sepertinya author emang kurang punya bakat untuk nulis, ahahahaha. Sebenernya kalau ada readers yang bingung, bisa tanya langsung kok ke author nanti bakal dijelasin di author's note ini hehe...

Di sini, memang ada konflik-konflik yang mulai meningkat(?), tapi sekali lagi author minta maaf kalau nanti tidak sesuai ekspektasi karena konfliknya tidak terkelola dengan baik.

Oh ya, berhubung ini hari pertama puasa... Author juga mengucapkan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi readers yang menjalankan..


	6. Chapter 5

Halo readers! Kali ini author kembali dengan chapter ke-5 dari ff ini. Oh ya, maaf kalau karena kmrn nomor chapternya nggak sesuai... Soalnya kmrn chapter 4 author bagi 2 krn kepanjangan ,

Author juga minta maaf di chapter kmrn gaje gitu ceritanya... Utk chapter2 selanjutnya, author mencoba utk menghapus kegajean itu tapi... Kalo tetep gaje maafin author yaaa :(((( Di chapter ini beberapa klimaks lgsg turun jd anti klimaks, jd maaf jg karena alurnya jd berasa kecepetan... Krn sebenernya tuuan akhir dari ff ini bukan pairing AiCon, tp ShinShi hehe... Jd setelah ini akan sdkt dicepetin smp mereka kembali jd ShinShi :D

Oya~ Makasih buat para readers yg masih setia membaca ff ini! So, this is the new chapter, please RnR! Arigatou!

* * *

I don't own Detective Conan

All characters belong to © Gosho, Aoyama

CaseClosed/Detective Conan (Fanfiction) Series

 **AKHIR PENANTIAN(?)**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Kembali

Delapan hari sudah berlalu sejak penyerbuan itu. Sudah empat hari pula Ai dirawat di rumah sakit ini tanpa ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan sadar. Memang dokter sudah memindahkannya dari ruang ICU ke ruang rawat inap biasa, tapi ia masih belum juga menyadarkan diri. Hakase dan Conan bergantian menjaganya, tentu saja Conan meminta izin Ran terlebih dahulu.

Ya, sejak kejadian itu Ran memang tidak kuasa untuk menahan Conan yang selalu khawatir dengan kondisi Ai. Perasaan iri mulai tumbuh di hati Ran, apalagi jika memang benar Conan adalah Shinichi seperti dugaannya. Ia juga marah karena Shinichi tidak juga berkata apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Akan tetapi, Ran tidak mau menanyakannya sekarang. Ran memutuskan untuk menyimpan semuanya sendiri hingga tiba waktu yang tepat menurutnya. Walaupun memang, melihat perlakuan Conan (Shinichi, kalau dugaannya benar) kepada Ai menyesakkan hatinya. Mengapa orang yang dengan setia ia tunggu, kini mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada orang lain...

"Semua tanda-tanda vitalnya bekerja dengan baik. Operasi yang kita lakukan juga sukses. Secara keseluruhan, tidak ada kerusakan organ yang berarti lagi selain pemulihan pascaoperasi," ujar dokter yang memeriksanya.

"Tapi, kenapa ia belum sadarkan diri juga?" tanya Hakase cemas.

"Kesadaran pasien sepenuhnya ada di tangan pasien. Secara fisik, tidak ada lagi yang menghambat pasien untuk tidak sadar, tetapi kami tidak tahu jika secara psikis..." Hakase terlihat semakin pucat. "... Oleh karena itu kami menyerahkan kepada seluruh kerabatnya untuk memberikan dukungan moril yang bisa meyakinkan ia agar segera sadar," lanjut dokter lagi sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

Conan seraya masuk saat dokter itu meninggalkan ruangan. Ia kemudian menaruh tas sekolahnya di kursi. "Tidak ada kemajuan eh?" tanya Conan sambil menatap kedua mata yang terpejam di tempat tidur tersebut. Entah dia bertanya kepada Hakase atau mengajukan sebuah pernyataan kepada Ai yang seperti tertidur pulas dengan alat bantu pernafasan membungkus hidung dan mulutnya. "Aku melarang shonen meitantei untuk menjenguk hari ini, kemarin mereka sudah menjenguk dua hari berturut-turut bahkan memaksa menginap. Aku tidak mau kalau mereka juga sampai sakit atau apapun," kata Conan.

Hakase memandang tetangganya itu yang kini dalam wujud anak-anak. " _Rasanya dulu ia tidak selembut ini,_ " pikir Hakase. Waktu memang mengubah orang, begitu pula Conan. Seorang detektif SMA egois yang terlalu percaya diri hingga terkesan sombong, kini menjadi laki-laki dewasa dalam wujud anak kecil dan mulai menunjukkan kepedulian kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya. " _Ai-kun pasti senang jika melihat perubahan ini_ ," lanjut Hakase lagi.

Ai Haibara. Ya, sosok gadis kecil yang terbaring lemas di atas ranjang rumah sakit ini memang sosok _tsundere_. Tapi rasanya, Hakase tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam hati dan pikiran sosok yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri itu. Lembut dan perhatian, karakter itu terkunci dalam dirinya yang telah lama menanggung takdir yang tidak semestinya. Kehilangan semua orang yang dia sayangi telah mengubahnya untuk menunjukkan sisi lain dari dirinya untuk menyembunyikan kebaikan hatinya, tapi tidak untuk Hakase. Dia tahu. " _Bahkan aku tahu kau menyukainya_ ," Hakase berujar sedih di hatinya.

Hakase teringat bagaimana ia suka berpura-pura tidur di malam hari dan menyelinap keluar di tengah malam. Ia hanya khawatir akan kondisi Ai yang selalu memaksakan diri bekerja hingga larut untuk menyelesaikan antidot permanen itu. Melihat bagaimana gadis kecil itu berkutat di rangkaian-rangkaian kimia, tersenyum saat menemukan suatu kemajuan, dan frustasi saat ada hal yang tidak berjalan semestinya. Ingin rasanya ia masuk ke ruang lab bawah tanah dan menyuruhnya beristirahat, tapi ia tahu jawaban apa yang akan ia dapat. "Kudo-kun membutuhkannya," jawaban singkat dari mulut gadis kecil itu.

Sekarang semuanya seperti sia-sia. Ledakan yang terjadi di rumahnya delapan hari lalu menghancurkan semua penelitian itu. Untung saat itu ada FBI yang sedang berjaga sehingga api tidak menyebar ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Hanya dapur dan ruang bawah tanah yang habis terbakar beserta isinya. Ya, ruang bawah tanah tempat Ai selalu mengerjakan antidot itu. " _Kerja kerasmu terbuang percuma, Ai-kun,_ " kini ia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Beberapa hari lalu MPD telah menutup kasus itu sebagai sebuah ledakan gas biasa. Akan tetapi Heiji yang ikut menyelidiki bersama FBI setelah mendapat izin menemukan beberapa kejanggalan yang benar-benar hampir tertutup sempurna hingga tak terlihat oleh MPD. Ditambah lagi dengan fakta bahwa FBI mendapatkan bukti dari foto-foto itu bahwa rumah Hakase sudah dimata-matai sejak lama, menguatkan dugaan bahwa BO-lah yang melakukan semua itu. Ketika mendengar itu semua dari Heiji, Hakase dan Conan seperti benar-benar hampir kehilangan harapan. Rupanya mereka kalah langkah daripada kawanan itu.

Hakase tidak dapat menahan kesedihannya mengigat semua itu. Melihat Hakase yang berurai air mata, Conan berinisiatif untuk menjaga Ai. "Hakase, pulanglah ke rumahku untuk beristirahat. Aku akan menjaga Haibara-san," katanya.

"Terima kasih, aku akan beristirahat di sofa saja," jawab Hakase sedikit dingin.

Hakase menyesal dengan gaya menjawabnya itu. Dia tahu bahwa tidak bisa terus-menerus menyalahkan Shinichi. Ini semua bagian dari takdir, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mencegahnya. Ia mengambil tempat di sofa dan mengambil bantal untuk sandaran kepalanya, "Maafkan aku, Shinichi, aku tidak bermaksud...," katanya lirih. Conan menjawabnya dengan senyuman seraya duduk di samping ranjang Ai. Ia memandang wajah pucat Ai dan tanpa sadar, tangannya membelai kepala Ai. "Cepatlah pulih, aku membutuhkanmu menyelesaikan semua ini."

 **Ai's POV**

Gelap. Mataku terbuka, tapi tidak satupun yang bisa kulihat. Hanya suara-suara yang memenuhi kepalaku. Teriakan, rentetan tembakan, ledakan, raungan sirene. " _Apa yang terjadi?_ " tanyaku. " _Apa dia baik-baik saja?_ " pikirku lagi. Aku mencoba berpikir keras, mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi dan berusaha menyibak kegelapan yang ada di sekelilingku hingga akhirnya aku menyerah. Rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhku menuntut untuk diperhatikan melebihi hal-hal apapun yang coba kulakukan. Aku menutup mataku, berharap semua yang akan kutinggalkan tetap bahagia, terutama dia.

Aku mencium bau yang sudah lama kukenal, bau steril rumah sakit. Aku berusaha membuka mataku, tapi tak berhasil. Aku tidak menyerah, aku terus mencoba. Teringat akan semangat gadis kecil riang dengan bandonya itu yang selalu menguatkan tekadku untuk tidak lari. Ya, aku tidak akan menyerah lalu berlari menjauh. Rasanya aku berhasil membuka mataku dan melihat sebuah langit-langit sebelum cahaya terang menutup pandanganku dan sebuah siluet yang kukenal tampak. Ia dalam wujud aslinya, sama seperti wujudku yang kini kurasakan. Belum sempat aku memanggilnya, sesuatu mendekap tubuhku dan menariknya. Kurasakan kehangatan yang sangat di sekujur tubuhku, sebuah kehangatan yang sudah lama kurindukan. "Akemi-niichan...," ujarku lirih. Bulir-bulir air mata menetes membasahi pipiku.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, Shiho-chan..." Suara itu masih tetap merdu di telingaku. Aku membalik badanku dan melihat wajahnya yang menangis bahagia. Aku ikut tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang bahagia itu. "Semuanya sudah berakhir, Shiho-chan," ujarnya sambil menyeka air mataku. "Kami semua sudah mendapat kebahagiaan," lanjutnya. Ketika kakak menggunakan kata 'kami', aku tersadar ada dua sosok lagi di kejauhan menatap dari belakang kakak. " _Itu kedua orangtuaku_ ," pikirku. "Aku ingin bertemu mereka," pintaku pada kakak.

Kakak terkejut dengan permintaanku lalu ia tersenyum, "Belum saatnya, Shiho-chan. Kalian belum bahagia seperti kami," jawabnya tenang. "Apa maksudnya? Bukankah semua sudah selesai? Bukankah aku sudah membalaskan dendam semua orang? Ini sudah berakhir niichan! Beban itu sudah berlalu, aku sudah bahagia!" Kembali aku menangis. "Kembalilah, sampaikan terima kasihku kepada Shinichi Kudo dan berbahagialah," kata kakak. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. "Ia telah menjagamu dengan baik dan akan selalu seperti itu, jangan lari dari takdirmu," lanjut kakak lagi.

Kata-kata kakak sukses membuat aku _flashback_ ke momen-momen itu. Saat ia menyelamatkanku dari upaya bunuh diri itu, saat ia berlari mengejarku ketika aku menghilang, saat ia menggantikan diriku yang hendak diculik Vermouth.

Yang terpenting, kata-kata itu, "Jangan lari, Haibara-san. Jangan lari dari takdirmu," terngiang kembali di telingaku. "Aku tidak akan lari," entah kata-kata itu untuk menjawab kakak atau jawabanku kepada laki-laki itu. "Kalau begitu, kembalilah, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi," kakak melepaskan dekapannya dan membiarkanku berjalan menjauh.

Kakiku melangkah membawaku ke tempat yang tidak aku tahu hingga kulihat sebuah pintu di ujung jalan. Aku membuka pintu itu dan menemukan ruang kerjaku di lab bawah tanah rumah Hakase. Kutemukan diriku sudah kembali menjadi sosok Ai Haibara dan aku tersenyum, " _Benar, ini belum selesai._ " Aku hendak duduk di depan komputer saat sebuah suara yang kukenal memanggil, "Haibara-san, boleh aku masuk?"

Aku tidak menjawab dan membiarkan ia membuka pintu. Ia melangkah masuk dan bertanya, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Semua orang sudah menunggumu."

"Aku belum selesai, Kudo-kun. Kalian bisa duluan dan aku akan menyusul," jawabku walaupun aku tidak tahu untuk apa mereka menunggu.

"Ayolah, Haibara-san. Ini akan berbeda tanpamu," jawabnya lagi. Kini ia sudah meraih tanganku dari _keyboard_ dan menariknya. Aku tidak sempat bersuara dan membantahnya karena tubuhku langsung menurut untuk mengikutinya. " _Berbeda tanpaku?"_ tanyaku dalam hati. Mungkin kata-kata itu yang membuatku luluh. Aku membiarkan ia menggenggam tanganku saat kemudian aku tersandung dan terjatuh di tangga. Yang kuingat, aku melihat langit-langit rumah Hakase dan tangannya yang tetap menggenggamku hingga pandanganku kabur. Kemudian saat pandanganku membaik, aku melihat langit-langit yang lain dan kembali bau steril itu memenuhi indra penciumanku.

Ruangan itu gelap dan aku mencoba menggerakkan tanganku. Selang infus terpasang di sebelah tanganku dan sesaat aku sadar seseorang sedang menggenggam tanganku yang satunya. "K-k-ku-kudo-kun...," aku berusaha bersuara tetapi sepertinya terlalu lirih untuk didengarnya. Aku kembali mencoba menggerakkan tanganku yang digenggamnya. Berhasil. Aku mendapatkan responnya yang menggeliat kemudian gumamannya, "Ini masih malam, Haibara-san. Istirahatlah lagi."

"Baka! Apa dia pikir ini hanyalah hari-hari tidur biasa?" pikirku kesal. Tapi apa daya, tubuhku masih lemas. Kemudian aku terkejut saat ia tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya. "Haibara-san!" ucapnya setengah berteriak. "Kau sudah sadar?" lanjutnya lagi. Ia mencoba menggapai sakelar lampu yang ada di atas tempat tidurku dengan sebelah tangannya. Usahanya sia-sia karena ia tidak bisa melakukannya jika salah satu tangannya masih menggenggam tanganku. Ia tersipu malu kemudian melepas genggamannya dan sedikit berjalan meraih sakelar itu.

"Kau sudah sadar, Haibara-san?" tanyanya lagi. " _Menurutmu?_ " pikirku sambil mencoba memberi tatapan _death-glare_. Tapi usahaku sepertinya sia-sia, aku masih terlalu lemah karena kemudian kulihat ia tersenyum dan berlalu. "Aku akan membangunkan Hakase dan memanggil dokter," ucapnya.

\- End of Ai's POV


	7. Chapter 6

Hallo, readers! Gimana chapter kmrn, apakah cukup memuaskan? Terima kasih utk para readers yg masih setia membaca ff inii...

Maafkan kalau author kurang bisa menaikkan suasana dlm pemilihan kata di tiap chapter. Chapter kali ini singkat saja sbg jembatan menuju ke akhir part pertama dari ff ini. So, this is the new chapter. Please RnR, enjoy it!

* * *

I don't own Detective Conan

All characters belong to © Gosho, Aoyama

CaseClosed/Detective Conan (Fanfiction) Series

 **AKHIR PENANTIAN(?)**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Strategi Baru

Keesokan paginya keadaan Ai sudah benar-benar pulih. Dokter memutuskan untuk melepas alat bantu pernafasannya, hanya tinggal infus yang terpasang. Sebelum berangkat, Conan menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguknya sambil membawakan beberapa pakaian ganti untuk Hakase. Saat ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah, ia mengambil _handphone_ -nya dan menghubungi sebuah nama.

"Ah, Jodie-sensei. Aku ingin memberitahu kalau Haibara-san sudah siuman," katanya.

Sebuah suara di ujung telepon terdengar bersemangat, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, apakah kami boleh menjenguknya?"

"Tentu saja, tapi sebenarnya ada yang mau kubicarakan," tanya Conan.

"Apa itu, Cool kid?" tanya Jodie penasaran. "Apakah tepat untuk memberitahunya tentang semua yang terjadi?" jawab Conan.

Jodie terdiam dan melanjutkan, "Cepat atau lambat dia akan mengetahuinya. Kepolisian Jepang pasti akan datang dan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan jika tahu bahwa ia sudah sadar dan pasti akan memberitahukan hal itu. Akan lebih baik jika kau yang memberitahunya." Conan berpikir sejenak, "Kalau begitu, kita akan memberitahunya saat kau datang. Bagaimana?" Conan bisa merasakan lawan bicaranya sedang tersenyum. "Baiklah, kami akan datang sore nanti. Jangan beritahu kepolisian Jepang dulu kalau ia sudah sadar oke? Biar kami yang memberitahu," kata Jodie menutup pembicaraan.

Sesuai perjanjian, Jodie dan rekan-rekan FBI-nya – terkecuali Akai – menemui Ai dan Conan di ruang perawatan.

"Jadi, bagaimana kondisimu, gadis kecil?" tanya Jodie tersenyum ramah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bahkan menurutku aku tidak memerlukan ini lagi," jawab Ai dingin sambil mengangkat lengannya yang diinfus.

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang kuat, aku tidak salah menilaimu. Ya 'kan, James?" sambung Jodie lagi, kali ini sambil melihat ke arah bosnya itu.

"Bisakah kita langsung ke topiknya? Kupikir kalian bukan sekadar datang untuk menjengukku," potong Ai.

"Kau ingin mendengar berita baik atau buruk dulu?" James buka suara dan ekspresi wajah Ai sedikit terkejut saat mendengar ada berita buruk. Ia melirik ke arah Conan, mencoba mencari jawaban dari rekan seperjuangannya itu. Sayang, hanya ekspresi datar Conan yang didapat. Ada sedikit kekesalan di raut wajah Ai. " _Kenapa Kudo-kun tidak memberitahu berita buruk itu lebih dulu?_ " pikirnya.

"Aku tahu kabar baik bahwa organisasi itu sudah hancur," Ai sengaja memotong kalimatnya di situ dan kini ia melanjutkan sambil memberikan _death-glare_ ke Conan, "tapi aku belum dengar kalau ada berita buruknya." Conan berusaha menjauh dari tatapan mematikan itu.

"Kami tidak berhasil menangkap _big boss_ mereka," ada penyesalan di wajah James saat memberikan jawaban itu. Wajah Ai yang dingin seketika berubah menjadi pucat mendengar kabar itu. "Tapi tenang saja, kau aman di sini, Haibara-san. FBI sudah memberikan perlindungan 'kan, Jodie-sensei?" tanya Conan ceria berusaha menghibur Ai.

"Ya, itu benar. Lagipula kami mempunyai sepasang mata tambahan yang sangat berguna. Benar begitu, Cool Kid?" tanya Jodie sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman ceria dari Conan. Ai kini memandang ke arah Conan, wajah takutnya mulai berubah menjadi wajah penuh harapan. " _Aku mengandalkanmu, Kudo-kun._ "

"Kami masih terus melakukan pengejaran terhadap _big boss_ mereka, lagipula...," James seperti tersedak dan tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Mereka berhasil menghancurkan pusat data mereka sebelum kita mendapatkan apa-apa," Jodie melanjutkan. Ai kembali terkejut, tapi kali ini ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Kali ini, Conan berjalan menjauh ke arah jendela. Ia tidak sanggup memandang wajah Ai. Ia berjanji untuk melindunginya dan menghancurkan organisasi itu, tapi kini langkahnya terhambat. "Dan satu lagi berita buruknya," sambung Jodie. "Mereka meledakkan tempat penelitianmu di ruang bawah tanah Hakase. Apapun yang kau kerjakan di sana, kini semuanya sudah musnah."

Kali ini Ai benar-benar kehabisan tenaga, seolah semua nyawanya pergi dari dirinya. Terbayang semua kerja keras dan usahanya untuk membuat antidot bagi Conan dan dirinya. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana ledakan itu menghancurkan laboratorium kecilnya seperti kabar itu menghancurkan semua semangat dan harapannya yang tumbuh tadi. Data tentang obat itu tidak ditemukan dan pusat datanya hancur, laboratorium kecilnya hancur, dan _big boss_ mereka belum berhasil ditangkap. " _Jadi inilah mengapa niichan bilang belum selesai ya?_ " ucapnya tersenyum berusaha menghibur diri.

Hanya hening yang ada di ruangan itu saat sebuah pikiran terlintas di benak Ai, "Jadi, _big boss_ mereka masih melarikan diri ya?"

"Apakah mungkin ia hanya melarikan diri? Apakah ia tidak sedang melindungi aset-asetnya?" tanya Ai lagi.

Ada kebingungan di wajah para agen FBI itu. "Kurasa tidak mungkin, kebanyakan pemain kunci mereka telah tewas dalam baku tembak, kecuali Vermouth yang saat ini ditahan kepolisian Jepang. Tapi, aku yakin sampai saat ini ia tidak akan buka suara," jelas Jodie.

"Bukan aset-aset itu yang kumaksud," Ai mengambil gelas yang ada di sampingnya dan meminumnya. "Maksudku data-data mereka," sambungnya lagi.

"Eh?" Keterkejutan sontak mewarnai wajah agen-agen FBI itu dan juga Conan.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan data-data mereka?" tanya Conan.

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah data-data yang telah hancur di server mereka di pusat data, kurasa tidak ada harapan. Tim kami dan kepolisian Jepang sudah memastikan bahwa puluhan _harddisk_ yang ada di sana tidak dapat diteliti lagi. Lagipula, data sebesar itu tidak mungkin dipindah dan dibawa-bawa dengan mudah," jelas James masih dilanda kebingungan.

"Aku mengetahui salah satu penelitian mereka di bidang IT, tepat sebelum aku disekap dan melarikan diri," Ai mencoba untuk bangun dan duduk di ranjangnya.

"Mereka mengembangkan sebuah alat _mobile_ yang dapat menyimpan data. Yah, seperti _flashdisk_...," sambil menggambarkan kecilnya alat tersebut dengan tangannya. "Tapi cukup untuk memindahkan data dari server-server besar sekalipun."

"Saat itu, penelitian mereka sudah lebih dari setengah jalan. Kurasa, saat ini mereka sudah menyelesaikannya," tutup Ai.

"Jadi, apakah mungkin _big boss_ mereka lari dengan membawa aset berharganya itu?" tanya Conan bersemangat. Ai menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Itu artinya, kita punya titik terang untuk membongkar semua kejahatan mereka. Aku akan memerintahkan semua anak buahku untuk mengintensifkan pencarian," jawab James.

"Ya, tapi, bisakah kau mengamankan alat itu lebih dulu dari kepolisian Jepang?" tanya Ai. "Kalau mereka menemukannya lebih dulu, mereka akan menyitanya dan mungkin aku tidak dapat melihatnya lagi. Aku membutuhkan sebuah data mereka," jelas Ai lagi.

"Kami tidak bisa berjanji, tapi kita selangkah lebih maju dibandingkan mereka dan CIA karena mengetahui tentang alat itu. Jika kami menemukannya, kami akan memberikannya kepadamu. Tapi, apa yang kau perlukan dari sana? Apa kau ingin menghapus lebih dulu data tentangmu?" tanya James.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak akan lari dari takdirku. Aku hanya ingin memenuhi keinginan seseorang," jawab Ai lagi. Conan memandangnya dengan wajah penasaran, " _Apakah aku yang ia maksud dengan seseorang itu?_ "

"Baiklah, kami akan mengusahakannya, nak," jawab James sambil hendak berlalu pergi. "Aku hampir lupa, kami sudah mengabari kepolisian Jepang kalau kau sudah sadar. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan datang untuk menanyakan beberapa hal. Kami tidak melarangmu untuk memberikan informasi kepada mereka, tapi kami tidak bisa menjamin kemajuan penyelidikan kalau kau mengatakan kepada mereka hal-hal yang tidak kami ketahui sebelumnya," jelas James lagi.

"Ya, aku mengerti, bukankah kita sudah membuat perjanjian?" sebuah pertanyaan yang mirip pernyataan dilontarkan Ai. James tersenyum mendengar itu dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Tak lama berselang, Inspektur Megure masuk disertai dengan Sato dan Takagi. "Hai, nak! Apa kau sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya Sato. Ai tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kami punya beberapa pertanyaan," lanjut Inspektur yang kini sudah menarik bangku ke samping Ai.

 _ **to be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 7

Readers! Author kembali lagi dengan chapter terbaru di FF ini. Arigatou untuk semua readers yang masih setia mengikuti FF ini hingga sejauh ini... Hehe..

Ngga terasa author udah selesai nulis 8 chapter di FF ini. 8 chapter? Iya, 8 chapter. Sekarang chapter ke-7 dan berarti... 2 chapter lagi FF ini akan habis, hehe... Semoga endingnya nanti membahagiakan bagi readers semua ya... Chapter ini adalah antiklimaks dari keseluruhan cerita. Nggak terlalu menegangkan sih karena author sepertinya gagal membawa aura itu ke chapter ini huhu gomen :( Maafkan juga jika nanti seperti biasa ada typo, alur yg gaenak atau apapun yaa... Author masih baru pertama kali bikin ff nih ,

Oke, tanpa berlama-lama... Inilah chapter yang akan mengantarkan readers ke ending **AKHIR PENANTIAN(?) Season 1**!

Tunggu!? Season 1? Ada season 2-nya? Udahlah, ntar author kasih tahu lagi hehe *spoiler* Pokoknya, nikmati aja dulu ya hehe.

Please RnR! Enjoy it!

* * *

I don't own Detective Conan

All characters belong to © Gosho, Aoyama

CaseClosed/Detective Conan (Fanfiction) Series

 **AKHIR PENANTIAN(?)**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Membuka Kotak Pandora

Dua bulan berlalu, penyelidikan gabungan antara FBI, CIA, dan MPD membuahkan hasil. Sebuah villa mewah di Gunma kemungkinan dijadikan tempat persembunyian sementara _big boss_ mereka. Saat tim gabungan menyisir lokasi, didapati villa itu sudah kosong. Citra satelit menunjukkan bahwa sebelumnya ada beberapa mobil mewah berwarna hitam terpakir di pekarangan villa tersebut, tapi kini sudah raib. Tim pun dikerahkan untuk mencari keberadaan mobil itu.

Pencarian melalui udara mempercepat penyelidikan. Helikopter milik Satlantas MPD menemukan mobil yang mirip dengan citra satelit. Sebuah BMW hitam terlihat berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah keluar Gunma diapit oleh 2 SUV yang juga berwarna hitam. Tim darat dikerahkan. Kejar-kejaran di jalanan Gunma tak terhindarkan hingga mobil itu terpojok di sebuah tikungan dan terjadi baku tembak.

"Mereka mencoba kabur ke arah hutan! Jangan biarkan lolos!" polisi-polisi itu berteriak dan mengejarnya. Rentetan peluru dari senapan otomatis kawanan itu terus menghujani polisi yang mencoba mengejar. MPD dan CIA terus berusaha mencegah mereka lari lebih jauh lagi ke dalam hutan. "Kalian sudah terkepung! Menyerahlah!" teriak Inspektur Megure yang memimpin operasi. Dari arah hutan, senjata ditodongkan oleh tim dari kepolisian wilayah Gunma yang dipimpin Inspektur Yamamura. Mereka terpojok!

"Drop your weapon! Drop your weapon!" Pasukan elite MPD diikuti CIA merangsek maju dan melucuti senjata mereka. FBI yang saat itu berada di belakang lebih fokus mengamankan kendaraan-kendaraan berwarna hitam itu. "Kalian mendapatkannya. Kami akan memeriksa kendaraan mereka," jelas James.

FBI berusaha mencari benda yang dimaksud Ai. Mereka bersumpah untuk menemukannya sebelum MPD membawanya sebagai barang bukti. Tentu saja jika itu terjadi, akan ada rebutan masalah kewenangan siapa yang berhak untuk melakukan penggeledahan. Saat ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus sementara yang lain sedang terfokus dengan penangkapan itu.

Akai dan Camel menggeledah BMW yang dinaiki oleh _big boss_ tersebut. Beberapa kantung darah sintetis, senjata api, magasin, hingga GPS tercanggih melengkapi mobil mewah tersebut. Tidak ada sedikitpun barang-barang yang dapat berguna bagi mereka, entah itu laptop, CD, atau apapun yang kira-kira berisi data mereka. Hingga Akai berpindah ke sisi pengemudi dan menemukan hal yang janggal. Geretan yang ada di mobil itu! " _Bukankah seharusnya hanya ada satu geretan di tiap mobil?_ " pikirnya.

Akai membuka geretan itu dan mendapati bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah geretan biasa. Tangannya beralih ke geretan sebelahnya dan mendapati sebuah benda yang sama sekali bukan geretan. Wajahnya tersenyum seraya memasukkan benda itu ke kantongnya.

Mereka berpura-pura terus menggeledah hingga hari sudah sore. "Kupikir kita bisa melanjutkan besok di kantor kami," kata Inspektur Megure. James sudah hendak menolak saat Akai datang dan menjawab Inspektur, "Ya itu benar, gelap akan menghambat penggeledahan kita." Mendengar jawaban itu, James yakin Akai sudah menemukan apa yang dicari. "Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap James tersenyum menang.

Keesokan harinya bel berbunyi di depan rumah Shinichi. Ya, Conan memang meninjamkan rumah itu kepada Hakase dan Ai sementara rumah mereka diperbaiki. Ai membuka pintu dan mendapati Jodie, James, dan... Akai. Ya, Akai. Mereka berdiri di ambang pintu. Ai yang kaget melihat Akai berusaha menutup pintu itu saat tangan Akai menahannya. "Aku ke sini untuk menepati janji," jawab Akai dingin.

"Siapa yang datang, Haibara-san?" tanya Conan yang berjalan ke arah pintu. "Ah, ini kami, Cool Kid!" teriak Jodie. "Jodie-sensei! Kenapa kalian hanya berdiri di sana? Ayo, masuk!" jawab Conan.

"Kami ke sini untuk menepati janji kami," Jodie membuka pembicaraan. Ai hanya terdiam dan menatap Akai intens. " _Rye, apa yang dia lakukan di sini?_ " pikirnya.

"Seperti yang kami janjikan," ucap Akai sambil menyodorkan plastik bukti ke meja yang membatasi mereka dengan Conan dan Ai.

"Ini?" Conan berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

"Ya, kami sudah pastikan itu data penting karena _file_ di dalamnya diproteksi dengan _password_ dan tidak bisa ditembus oleh ahli enskripsi kami. Jika kami mau, kami harus membawanya ke Amerika untuk dibuka di sana. Tapi, kami berjanji untuk memberikannya kepada kalian lebih dulu," jelas James.

"Haibara-san," ucap Conan memandang ke arah Ai. "Aku akan mengambil laptop," Ai langsung berdiri menuju ke kamar sementaranya.

"Aku sudah memenuhi janjiku kepada Akemi," terdengar bahwa Akai sangat berat untuk mengucapkan kata terakhir. "Kini mereka benar-benar telah musnah," sambungnya lagi.

Langkah Ai terhenti. Terasa matanya mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar Akai menyebut nama itu, tapi ia berusaha mengendalikan diri. "Ya," jawab Ai, "Terima kasih." Ai melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu," James bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Eh, kalian tidak mau ikut membukanya?" tanya Conan bingung.

"Tidak, Cool Kid. Kita sudah bersepakat. Kami akan membiarkan kalian menyelesaikan urusan kalian, setelah itu kami akan mengembalikannya untuk diselidiki bersama CIA dan Kepolisian Jepang," jawab Jodie.

"Eh, bagaimana kalian memberikannya nanti?" tanya Conan bingung.

"Kami memberikan tenggat satu minggu kepada kalian, kami akan berusaha mendapatkan hak untuk menggeledah mobil tempat Akai menemukannya agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan saat kami mengembalikan," jelas James.

"Baiklah, kami akan memenuhi tenggatnya," jawab Conan dengan mantap.

 **Conan's POV**

"Apa kau sudah siap, Kudo-kun?" tanya Haibara sambil mencolokkan benda serupa _flashdisk_ itu ke laptopnya. Aku mengangguk memberi jawaban. Tapi, kulihat sebersit keraguan di wajahnya. " _Mengapa ia ragu? Bukankah ia juga akan kembali ke wujud asalnya? Bukankah seharusnya ia sama bersemangatnya denganku?_ " pikirku. Sebuah _window_ terpampang di layar laptop itu, mengharuskan kami menginput _password_.

"Punya ide, tuan Holmes?" tanya Haibara lagi. " _Sial, aku sama sekali belum memikirkannya,_ " batinku karena mendapat pertanyaan dari Haibara. Tiba-tiba aku ingat dengan kejadian di Hotel Haido saat itu, _password_ yang dibutuhkan Haibara untuk mengunduh data obat saat itu. "Shellingford," jawabku menyebutkan nama sementara karangan Conan Doyle itu. Haibara memandangku heran, tapi kemudian ia menginputnya ke dalam laptop. Sepertinya tidak ada kata lain lagi yang terpikir di benak kami dan aku harus memutar otak lebih jauh jika _password_ itu salah.

Jantungku berdegup kencang saat Haibara menekan tombol 'enter'. Tampak layar laptop menghitam dan sebuah lingkaran hijau yang terus berputar di tengah layar. Itu terus berlangsung selama hampir 5 menit saat kemudian layar kembali normal dan tampak sangat banyak folder di sana. "Kupikir mereka tidak akan menggunakan _password_ yang sama pada banyak _file_ ," kata Haibara. Kemudian kami tenggelam dalam lautan folder itu, berusaha memilah dan mencari data yang berhubungan dengan obat-obatan dan kemudian data tentang Apotoxin itu.

Hari sudah larut malam saat kami menemukan titik terang. Untungnya hari itu adalah hari Minggu sehingga kami punya sangat banyak waktu. Haibara tersenyum penuh arti ketika menunjukkan sebuah _file_ kepadaku. "Kita mendapatkannya," ucapnya. Saat itu juga, ada perasaan gembira yang amat sangat ingin meluap dari hatiku. Tanpa sadar aku memeluk Haibara, "Arigatou, Haibara-san. Arigatou...," kataku sambil tetap memeluknya. Sepintas kulihat rona kemerahan di pipinya, tapi bersamaan dengan itu sebuah ekspresi yang memancarkan kesedihan. " _Apakah aku salah mengartikan ekspresi wajahnya?_ " pikirku.

"Beri aku waktu satu hingga dua minggu, Kudo-kun," ucapnya saat aku sudah berhasil mengendalikan diri. "Ano, berapapun waktu yang kau perlukan akan kuberikan. Jangan memaksakan diri juga, Haibara-san," ucapku masih penuh perasaan bahagia. "Aku akan memindahkan _file-_ nya ke komputer Hakase dan menyinkronkan dengan data-dataku yang tersisa," lanjut Haibara melangkah ke kamarnya. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Ran juga sudah meneleponku tadi. Jaa," ucapku dengan girang sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

\- End of Conan's POV

 **Ai's POV**

"Akhirnya kudapatkan juga, neechan," kataku kepada diri sendiri. Aku melangkah ke kamar yang dipinjamkan Kudo. " _Tapi kenapa aku tidak bersemangat?_ " Ya, jika antidot ini selesai, kami akan kembali ke tubuh kami semula dan... kembali ke kehidupan kami. " _Kehidupan? Apakah aku masih punya kehidupan?_ " Satu-satunya kehidupan yang kupunya adalah Hakase dan... Dia. Tapi, kalau obat ini selesai maka dia juga kembali ke kehidupannya yang semula.

Membuat antidot ini bagai makan buah simalakama bagiku. Obat ini akan mendatangkan kebahagiaan bagi banyak orang, tetapi sekaligus menyakitkan bagiku. Selesainya obat ini berarti berakhir juga semua ceritaku bersamanya. " _Apakah aku sanggup?_ " Aku bukanlah bagian dari kehidupannya sejak awal, tapi dia kini adalah bagian terpenting dalam kehidupanku. " _Miris ya? Tapi aku harus tetap melakukannya, aku sudah berjanji. Ini untuk kebahagiaannya, Shiho,_ " batinku menyemangati diri sendiri.

Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan gontai ke arah kursi dan membuka laptop milik Hakase. Kupindahkan data tentang obat-obatan itu ke sana dan memulai penelitianku. " _Sepertinya hari-hari panjang tanpa tidur belum akan menjauh dariku,_ "

" _Aku berhasil_ ," batinku. Kupandang dua buah kapsul yang ada di depanku dengan mantap. Mataku rasanya semakin berat, sudah lima hari ini aku tidak tidur. Tidak ada yang menggangguku, tidak Kudo maupun Hakase. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar ingin aku fokus pada antidot ini. Kurebahkan diriku di ranjang dan kutatap langit-langit itu. " _Aku akan mengabarinya nanti_ ," pikirku biarlah beberapa hari aku menundanya dan menikmati saat-saat terakhir ini.

Matahari menerobos masuk melalui sela-sela jendela. Rasanya aku tidak ingin bangun dan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa waktuku bersamanya makin berkurang. " _Sepertinya tidak juga hari ini_ ," pikirku. Tapi hari ini sudah hampir _deadline_ pengembalian data-data itu kepada FBI. Jadi, kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah laptop dan yang berisi data-data itu dan membukanya. Kuketikkan 'Shiho Miyano' di kolom pencarian dan perlu waktu hingga sebuah folder dengan namaku itu muncul. Aku mengklik dua kali pada folder itu dan kutemukan fotoku dengan jaket lab putih lengkap beserta biodataku. " _Sudah lama sekali ya,_ " aku tersenyum getir.

Sempat terbayang di benakku untuk menghapus data itu, tapi wajah dan kata-katanya selalu mengingatkanku untuk tidak lari dari takdir. " _Aku tidak akan lari_ ," batinku. Kututup folder itu dan kucabut _hardware_ serupa _flashdisk_ itu. Aku menyiapkan diriku untuk mengembalikan _hardware_ itu kepada Kudo hari ini.

\- End of Ai's POV

Siang itu sepulang sekolah, mereka memisahkan diri dari shonen meitantei dan hanya berjalan pulang berdua. "Aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya," ujar Ai sambil menyodorkan alat kecil itu kepada Conan. "Eh, apa itu artinya...?" tanya Conan penasaran.

"Tentu saja belum, bodoh! Aku hanya sudah meng _copy_ datanya ke laptopku," jawab Ai sedikit gusar. "Iya-iya, aku tahu...," kata Conan sambil mengambil _hardware_ itu.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa bersabar, Kudo-kun?" tanya Ai.

"Apakah aku seperti terlihat tidak sabar?" balas Conan ikut kesal.

"Aku hanya tidak mau terburu-buru dan membuat kesalahan," jawab Ai dengan nada sedih. Conan gelagapan, ia tidak bermaksud untuk memaksa Ai menyelesaikan antidot itu dengan cepat. Di sisi lain, Ai juga bingung dengan pernyataannya sendiri. Kesalahan apa yang ia maksud? Bukankah antidot itu sudah selesai dan pasti sukses?

"Aku tidak bermaksud mendorongmu, Haibara-san," kata Conan menenangkan. Ai memandang wajah Conan lekat-lekat seolah wajah itu akan hilang jika ia melepaskan pandangannya. Tentu saja Conan bingung dengan sikap Ai yang tidak biasa itu. Ai yang sadar kemudian mengalihkan fokusnya, "Sebaiknya kau mulai berpikir bagaimana cara menghilangkan Conan Edogawa dan Ai Haibara dari kehidupan ini."

"Apakah...," belum selesai Conan melanjutkan kalimatnya Ai langsung memotong seolah tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan, "Ya, penelitianku sudah 80 persen dan memasuki tahap akhir. Ini tidak akan lama lagi, Kudo-kun."

" _Tidak akan lama lagi..._ ," batin Ai mengulang pernyataannya. Conan terlihat begitu bersemangat mendengar kata-kata Ai tadi. Kepalanya kini penuh dengan berbagai rencana untuk menjauh dari kehidupan Conan Edogawa.

Sudah dua hari Conan menginap di rumahnya (rumah Shinichi – Red). Ia berpesan pada Ran dan Kogoro bahwa ia akan kembali kepada orangtuanya. Hakase berhasil meyakinkan mereka bahwa Conan akan ia antar ke Sendai, tempat keluarga Edogawa kini tinggal. Dengan alasan yang sama pula mereka berhasil menjauhkan diri dunia luar.

" _Sepertinya saatnya tiba,_ " batin Ai. Ia mengambil kedua kapsul itu dan melangkah keluar kamar. Ia menghampiri Conan yang duduk di ruang baca. Sebanyak langkah yang ia ambil, sebanyak itu pula usahanya menguatkan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Ia berusaha dengan keras untuk tetap bersikap biasa, walaupun ia tahu tindakannya setelah ini akan membuat 'kisah'-nya dengan Shinichi Kudo berakhir.

 _How do I say goodbye to what we had?_

 _The good times that made us laugh, outweigh the bad._

 _I thought we'd get to see forever, but forever's gone away._

Conan sedang membaca salah satu novel Sherlock Holmes. Janji Ai bahwa antidot itu sudah hampir selesai terngiang manis di benaknya. Dua hari lagi SMA Teitan akan mengadakan _study tour_ selama 3 hari, kalau ia berhasil kembali ke wujudnya dalam waktu dua hari maka ia akan bisa ikut ke sana dalam wujud Shinichi bersama Ran! Ia benar-benar tidak sabar.

"Kudo-kun," panggil Ai. Conan menoleh ke arah Ai dan meletakkan buku yang ia baca, "A-apakah...?" Pertanyaan itu dijawab Ai dengan menyodorkan sebuah kapsul. Ai menggenggam sebelah tangan Conan dan meletakkan kapsul itu di atasnya. Kemudian dengan tangan satunya ia mengepalkan tangan Conan untuk menggenggam kapsul itu dan menggenggam kepalan tangan Conan itu sambil tersenyum. Genggaman dan senyuman yang penuh makna. Tak sedikitpun raut kesedihan ditangkap Conan walaupun yang sebaliknya Ai rasakan.

 _Believe me when I say,_

 _it's hard to say "Good bye"_

Hanya sebuah senyuman tulus dari seorang Ai Haibara yang belum pernah dilihat Conan sebelumnya. "Arigatou, Haibara-san," ujar Conan. Kini, hanya punggung detektif itu yang dilihatnya berlari menjauh. Ia tahu bahwa detektif itu mungkin tidak akan kembali. Ia sendiri lagi, ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dicintainya... Lagi...

 _I don't know where this road is going to lead._

 _All I know is where we've been and what we've been through._

 _And I'll take with me the memories,_

 _to be my sunshine after the rain..._

 _ **to be continued...**_


	9. Chapter 8

Hallo readers semua! Kali ini author kembali dengan apdetan terbaru ff **_Akhir Penantian(?)_**

Tunggu! Apdetan terbaru? Jadi, ini chapter ke-8? Chapter terakhir dong?

Bingo! Betul sekali! Ini adalah chapter terakhir dari **_Akhir Penantian(?)_** kali ini... Sedih ngga? Sedih? Ngga? Yah sedih dong, klo ga sedih yg selanjutnya jd fail soalnya... /ngarep/ hahahahaha

Jangan sedih para readers! Karena **_Akhir Penantian(?)_** akan segera muncul kembali dengan season keduanya! Daaan~ di season kedua nanti akan lebih berasa ShinShi-nyaa... /spoiler dikit/ Jadi, untuk para penggemar ShinShi jangan putus asa kalo di ending musim pertama sebentar ini bakal ada yg mengecewakan hehe *ngabur* karena yg terbaik kan adalah yg bahagia di akhir /apasih/

Terima kasih saya ucapkan kepada para readers yg tetap setia mengikuti hingga akhir dari musim pertama fanfic ini. Terima kasih jg utk segala dukungan baik berupa reviews, favorites maupun pm yg masuk ke author... Kalau nanti season keduanya muncul, dukungan buat author makin kenceng ya HAHAHA

Okay, tanpa berlama-lama lagi... This is the last chapter of **_Akhir Penantian(?)_** Season 1. Please read and review, enjoy it!

* * *

I don't own Detective Conan

All characters belong to © Gosho, Aoyama

CaseClosed/Detective Conan (Fanfiction) Series

 **AKHIR PENANTIAN(?)**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

 **Akhir Penantian (?)**

Pagi itu adalah hari yang tidak biasa di SMA Teitan, suasana begitu riuh dengan kerumunan yang berpusat di suatu titik di dekat gerbang. Ran dan Sonoko yang awalnya berjalan dengan santai pun bingung dan penasaran dengan keramaian itu. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Ran kepada Sonoko. "Entahlah, mungkin mereka sudah benar-benar bersemangat untuk berangkat ke Kyoto?" Sonoko malah bertanya balik.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Ran kepada salah satu teman sekelasnya sambil mendekati kerumunan. "Oi, kawan-kawan! Berikan jalan! Istrinya sudah datang!" teriak temannya itu yang diikuti kebingungan Ran. Sontak kerumunan yang sudah riuh itu semakin riuh dan membelah dua memberikan jalan untuk Ran lewat menuju ke sumber keramaian tersebut. Kini, tidak ada penghalang lagi di antara keduanya saat Ran menatap sesosok pria yang kini memberikan cengiran kepadanya itu.

"Ah, halo, Ran," kata Shinichi sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Ran merasakan suatu kelegaan di hatinya melihat sosok orang yang paling ia tunggu kehadirannya. Kini ia tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa bahagianya dan berlari ke arah Shinichi dan memeluknya. Shinichi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa mendapatkan pelukan yang tiba-tiba itu dan kini Ran sudah menangis di bahunya. "Shinichi, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi," kata Ran tidak peduli lagi dengan sekelilingnya. Ia ingin menjadi sedikit egois untuk tidak lagi melepaskan Shinichi. Ia tidak peduli lagi untuk menanyakan apakah Shinichi benar adalah Conan, yang terpenting, Shinichi-nya telah kembali.

Lama Shinichi membiarkan Ran memeluknya dan menjadi tontonan teman-temannya. Ia menggenggam erat bahu Ran dan menatap dalam ke wajah Ran. "Aku tidak akan pergi lagi, Ran. Kini kita akan selalu bersama selama kau menginginkan itu," kata Shinichi sambil menghapus air mata dari pipi Ran.

Ran tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu, ia memegang tangan Shinichi yang ada di pipinya. "Tentu saja, Shinichi! Aku selalu menginginkan kita bisa bersama-sama lagi seperti dulu!" Kini giliran Shinichi yang memeluk Ran dan ia berjanji dalam hati untuk tidak lagi meninggalkan Ran selama Ran menginginkannya. " _Aku berjanji kita akan selalu bersama, Ran. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"_ kata Shinichi dalam hati.

Ai Haibara, ah bukan, Shiho Miyano berjalan santai menyusuri deretan butik yang ada di Shibuya. Sudah empat hari ia menikmati wujud asalnya ini. Dengan wujudnya sekarang, bukan sekadar impian lagi untuk membeli dan menggunakan koleksi _fashion_ yang ia inginkan selama berwujud Ai Haibara. Kedua tangannya kini penuh dengan tas belanjaan. Ia melangkah menuju ke stasiun untuk mengambil kereta pulang ke rumah Hakase.

xx

"Hakase, aku pulang!" sapa Shiho saat memasuki rumah.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang, Ai-kun," ucap Hakase. Biarpun ia sudah kembali ke wujud aslinya, ia tetap mengizinkan Hakase memanggilnya dengan nama itu. "Tadi ada telepon untukmu dari Jodie-san, kupikir penting karena ia memintamu untuk segera meneleponnya," jelas Hakase.

"Aku mengerti. Arigatou, Hakase," jawabnya.

Shiho menuju ke kamar dan mengambil handphonenya. Ia memandang ke arah koper yang telah tersusun rapi. Jika Jodie seperti itu, berarti saatnya sudah tiba. Ia mencari nomor Jodie di kontaknya dan membuat panggilan.

"Waktunya sudah tiba, mereka sudah tahu dan kini mulai mencarimu," suara di seberang sana terlihat tegas sekaligus cemas. Shiho mendengar sedikit kekhawatiran di sana.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya," jawab Shiho.

 _When the rain falls down,_

 _When it all turns around,_

 _When the light goes out,_

 _It's all too astounding to comprehend_

xx

"Eh? Hokkaido? Kenapa mendadak begini?" tanya Hakase kaget.

"Maafkan aku, Hakase, tapi aku juga baru mendapat kabarnya. Ia memaksaku untuk bertemu saat kubilang bahwa aku telah kembali," ujar Shiho berbohong.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan kalau kau masih punya kerabat jauh?" selidik Hakase.

"Aku juga baru menemukan kembali kontaknya saat membuka _email-email_ lamaku, kupikir dia sudah melupakanku," kembali Shiho berbohong.

Berat rasanya Hakase melepas kepergian Shiho. "Tenanglah, Hakase, aku tidak akan lama. Aku akan segera memberi kabar jika aku sudah sampai," Shiho berusaha menenangkan sosok yang sudah ia anggap ayahnya itu.

"Apakah perlu kuantar ke bandara? Apa kau sudah membeli tiketnya?" Sebenarnya bukan kata-kata itu yang ingin diucapkan Hakase, tapi lidahnya kelu dan hanya mampu mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Jangan khawatir, Hakase. Aku sudah memesan taksi dan tiket secara online, aku akan baik-baik saja. Jaga diri selama aku pergi ya," Shiho menghampiri dan memeluknya. Air mata sedikit menetes dari wajah professor tua itu.

"Satu lagi Hakase, bisakah kau merahasiakan kepergianku dari Kudo-kun?" tanya Shiho.

"Eh, tapi kenapa?" tanya Hakase bingung menatapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tidak mau ia berpikir berlebihan tentangku. Ia sudah punya kehidupannya sendiri, lagipula aku bukan lagi Ai Haibara yang harus ia lindungi," jawab Shiho tegas. Tapi Hakase merasakan hal lain dari pernyataan Shiho tadi.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bilang," jawab Hakase. "Taksinya sudah datang," ujar Hakase lagi.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Jaaa, Hakase... Jangan lupa untuk memperhatikan menu sehat yang sudah kutinggalkan," Shiho melambaikan tangan dan masuk ke dalam taksi sementara sang supir memasukkan koper Shiho ke bagasi. Hakase memandang kepergiannya dengan sedih. " _Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak akan melihatnya lagi untuk beberapa waktu,_ " batin Hakase.

"Ke mana nona?" tanya supir taksi itu.

"Kantor Kepolisian Metropolitan," jawab Shiho singkat.

xx

Shiho menyeret kopernya ke arah meja _front office_ di kantor itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona?" tanya petugas itu ramah.

"Ah, aku ingin bertemu dengan Inspektur Megure," jawab Shiho.

"Apakah Anda sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?" tanya petugas itu lagi.

"Belum, tapi kalau kau memberitahu tentangku mungkin ia akan mengerti," ujar Shiho dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Baiklah, boleh saya tahu nama dan keperluan Anda?" petugas itu menyodorkan daftar seperti buku tamu kepada Shiho dan sebuah bolpoin seraya membuat panggilan telepon ke Divisi Kejahatan Kekerasan tempat Inspektur Megure bertugas.

 _It's just the beginning,_

 _This isn't the end..._

Shiho mendorong daftar itu kemudian menjawab, "Sampaikan kepada Inspektur, aku Shiho Miyano dan aku datang untuk menyerahkan diri."

 _- **END OF SEASON 1 -**_

* * *

 **COMING UP IN NEXT SEASON  
**

"Kau gila? Kau menggabungkannya dengan anggota kawanan itu yang lain? Kau menggabungkannya dengan Vermouth?" kekesalan Jodie memuncak.

xx

"Jadi, apa menurutmu sebenarnya organisasi itu belum hancur?" tanya Yukiko.

xx

"Tapi itu tidak berarti kau bebas dari segala tuntutan, Miyano-san," kata Yusaku. Ketegasan suaranya seperti detektif itu, tapi dengan warna suara yang lebih gelap.

xx

"Seorang detektif cerdas dan seorang ilmuwan yang membantu dari sisi sains, mereka benar-benar cocok ya?" kata Sato.

xx

Ia menembak secara tiba-tiba ke arah Shinichi yang tepat berada di depannya tanpa bisa dicegah oleh Takagi! ... "Ambulans! Cepat panggil ambulans! Ada petugas terluka di sini!" teriak Takagi. "Bertahanlah...," kata Takagi lagi.


End file.
